My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts
by MistressChi08
Summary: This is all about Judai Yuki having a cursed gift can sees ghosts however someone who chasing him and killing his all friends and new family, how he manage to fight back and save Johan Andersen from Mysterious Killer who had evil orange teal eyes trying to claim him no matter it cost. Spirit-Shipping AU-OOC Warning! Smutty Slit Lemony and  DEATH CHARACTERS NoN-Beta User Review Pls
1. Unwanted Life

**Me**: I'm here again~! This is my _**2**__**nd**__** fanfiction story**_… it came from my dream beautiful nightmare again~! (^,^'v)… hope you guys _Love it_~! (_*happy while jumping on the floor~*)_

**Helena:** You should continued the 1st one than this...i mean?... **_"the deal or not deal with the devil"_** ~?... hello~~~!...(=,=)... _(*annoyed*)_

**Me:** don't worry Helena-Chan… I have so many plans for the future~!... _(*wink while thumbs up~*)_

**Helena:** What... **EVER**~! (-,-')…. *sigh* …tch~! tch~! tch~!

**Me / Helena: **Hope you guys _**love it or Hate it**_~! _(*Bow in chibi's mode*)_

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at _English writing_ so _don't expect too much_ and I'm _not really good fluency English words_ ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like _spirit shipping, dark shipping_ and _mild yaoi_ I guess? Most important its little _mild gore, swearing, lots of BLOODS!_ and _**don't kill me or hate it!**_... X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (Got it~!) , others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~!... _(But This is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! **(o.o)** …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

**(Insert Play Bottom "Bloody Tears by Cradle Of Filth")**

_**"DEMON OF YOUR DREAM"** by **heartless Princess**_

_I'm a phantom - I'm a ghost_  
><em>I'm whatever scares you the most<em>  
><em>I'm the demon in your dreams<em>

_I'm whatever makes you scream_

_I'm the monster under your bed_  
><em>I'm a voice inside your head<em>

_I'm the footsteps down the hall_

_I'm a shadow on the wall_

_You can run, but you can't hide_

_From the fear you find inside_

_Deep down, you know it's true_

_I'm coming after you_

_You can't escape me_

_You can't get away_

_You'll never be free_

_I'm here to stay_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts"<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 – Unwanted Life**_

_..."yOu oNLy yEt oNcE aT LiFe hErE oN tHiS WoRLd. DoN't TaKe tHiS giFt GiVen tO yOu FoR gRaNtEd"..._

My Name is Judai Yuki; this is all about my life turned upside down because of damn gifted cursed. Well, this cursed is not mine totally it came from dear big sister Yubel who takes care of me since I was born. Our both parents die on the burning hospital where I was born in that place. So my big sister only I had on my family. Every year were we moving town to town or maybe we are running for some reason that my big sister hiding something from me and never ever tells about it. But I really don't care as long she beside me I feel safe from her. But I feel someone watching me since I was 3 years… always watch… waiting… or maybe…. I really don't know but me being watched of my whole life. Then it starts now I was 14...it scarier because someone harasses me when I sleeping alone in the night on my room that's why now… here we are….

**(Judai P.O.V)**

"Big Sister? Where are we going? It's middle of the night?" I turned my head to see my big sister Yubel while she driving on the highway with the over speeding limit.

"Ju-Chan~!... Sorry if I woke you up in this time. But we have to move now right away, to go somewhere place that can keep us safe." I know what Yubel Talking about I was having nightmare earlier I was screaming and being like rape something.

"O-okay", I turned my head on the window car… I remember that nightmare it was real and scared but I feel…

_**(Flash Back to earlier 3 hours)**_

"Hello~~ anyone's there~!" I was standing on the white and gold mansion and I was wearing a Victorian-themed outfit... Black and Red color…

"Anyone? Hello~~~!" I shouting like playfully kid searching my parents.

"_**Ju-Chan~!... come here my little sweet angel~~~**_", a beautiful angelic voice calling me

I was walking on the beautiful hallway with a painting frame on the walls without drawings and then I search the big beautiful golden white door and I open it.

"_**Welcome home~! Ju-Chan….. At last no one will disturb us**_." he was standing there on the middle ballroom with beautiful atmosphere design like Victoria era time. Then he walks up in front of my direction. I can't tell how he really looks like but hell he's the most beautiful gentleman I ever since... Like me he's wearing a Victorian themed outfit too and combination dark blue and dark purple colors. And his hair was tealed dark blue hair and his face was pale skin with smooth soft and his eyes…. I move away back to the doors… his eyes was soooo scary… those eyes are possess teal orange with lustful desire.

Before I reached the door he grabbed my left arm and pushed into his strong chest and force me kiss him. I tried to escape from him... But it failed; he's way too strong for me... He pushed me again into soft fabric thing…

'_Huh? A bed… how did I get here?'_ he kissed me again with a forceful tongue duck in my mouth. I was about bite him; he suddenly brushed my sensitive part between my legs by using his other hand. I feel weak at this time. After him kissing me session, he sucked my neck and biting really hard by his wonderful kissing suck skilled method. I was already moaning loudly and screaming in my head like _'please more. Please more'_….

"_**Ju-Chan~... you're mine. Only mine…**_", he was about take out my clothes off. Someone screaming my name... He groaned

"_**Damn it! That bitch~!"**_ I can see he's face clearly and he's really pissed at this point. He turned around me seeing my pink blush on my face.

"_**Don't worry Ju-Chan~! I will come back for you.. I promise"**_. Then suddenly turned into black out place I was...

"**Judai~!"** I was jumping out on my bed seeing my big sister is about to punch me.

"_Hey~!_ Why are you here sis?" she staring at me with confused on her face.

"You don't remember? Don't you... you're having nightmare or I'll say wet dreams..", I was blushing red tomato face seeing my pants are wet something.

"_Hey~!_ Don't make me embarrass its natural to me as teenage boy having wet dreams", she just laughing turned into serious face.

"Judai, I thinks it's not natural your almost….." she turned away and going to my door room. "We are going now",

"What~! For what?" I shout at her with shocking expression in my face.

"Just do it~! And pack your clothes and things as soon as possible". She away from my room. I wonder why she….

_**(End the Flashback)**_

Now here we are, I don't get it what's wrong with having wet dream. Hell hello~!... But it's okay I know there's someone chasing us from the start and I know the guy in my dream the one who chasing me. I don't know if my big sister Yubel knows that. I turned my head then I was stunned.

"Sis? Why are you crying?" she turned her head and then she just smiling at me. "Nothing, just go to sleep I will woke you up until-", before she continued somebody run over and hit by our car in the middle highway with over speeding acceleration.

***BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

"Sis!"

***Creeeeeeeeeeeek***

"AAAHHHHHH~!"

***SPLASH***

"….."

***BOOOOOMMM***

Our cars lose control and we were spinning around in the highway and we crushed to the tree branches. Everything is blurred and hurt a lot in whole my body.

**After few minutes (at-least 10 minutes)**

"Big s-sister? W-where a-a-are y-you?" I tried to stand up but my whole body is hell hurting specially my left eye. I tried to touch my left eye but…I can feel it was a lots thick blood on my left hand. "N-Noooo", my left eye is broken I can't open it because it soooo hurt so much to open it.

I tried to fight back the pain trying search my big sister. Now I can see my right eye is alright and trying search my sister again. I can see her far away from here; she was stuck on the car. Now I realized I was outside lying on the grass field. For some reason I felt weird how did I get in here. I shook my head. Tried to stand up it was really really painful a lot in my whole body. I bite my lips so that I can fight back the pain.

"**Yubel~!**.. Hang on… I'm coming", after few steps I was inside the car. I can see her in the driver seat and still unconscious. I was shocked and cried a lot seeing my poor big sister is almost dying on the driver seat. She was seat but her legs are smashed with bloody hell pool on her feet mutated. Her chests are stab by tiny glass steel and most at all she's breath heavier slow trying to fighting the pain and her life.

"Big sister…hang out I will take you out…please don't die with me", I was about to carried her but she suddenly hug me tightly.

"Ju-Chan~! It's too late you know that. Please! Listen to me...Only for me", she coughing while she speaking at me.

"But Yubel~! I can save you. Please don't leave me..." I cried on her shoulder.

"_**Shhhh**_… please don't cry my little ju-chan~", she brushing my back trying comfort me. "_Promise me_ Judai, no matter will happens I always be with you, always watching you, And please. Be a strong man like our parents do. You know what happens them right?" I just nodded but still crying like a baby.

"And _promise me_ Judai…. Never ever trust anyone exempt yourself. Even your new friends, families, or even you **lover** in the future. Never ever trust them because—", someone grabbed my both shoulder I tried struggle.

"Officer~! There someone still alive here~! Call ambulance!" a man strong voice

"Right away sir~!" a young voice

"Please ~! Leave me alone. My sister needs my help", but the old man he holding me tight.

"Sir~! They are here"

"Good he need a medical treatment. He's looks bad but her sister she's almost dying. Now go", an old man speak. "don't worry kid you are safe from now on" I feel weak and tired, my vision are going black out gain…**"Please save my sister"**. And then I passed out already.

**_To be continued (^^,'v)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: What do you think guys? It bit a corny story or what?...** please no flamings~!**… Sorry~!... I'm not really good at explanations but I tried my best…. I'm a newbie here... (TvT) _*puppy dog eyes*_

**Helena: _Ahem_?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** I don't need your opinion or suggest to my hikari!** _*death glares*_

**Me: **hehehe?...*scared suddenly*... it took over **4 hours** writing on the my **newest computer**.. **weeeeeee~!** Let's celebrate… I'm not grounded anymore~! (^,^) _*Crying Happiness*_

**Helena:** but be careful using computer maybe you're not turned off the compute the whole day.. _**tch~! Tch~! Tch~!**_ _*shook head_* bad Batchi bad….

**Me:** Hmp~! _*Angry expression*_... by the way, Guys! This plot is my original own idea, to be honest? This idea is one of my nightmares last week; it just can't get out of my poor mind... So I did write on fanfic and also my big brother move away from other country from Philippines' to Canada, I feel lonely and sad. That's why I wrote this. Sorry guys there are no dueling here ok? Thank For time and read this my own story... I really do appreciate guys! _***Bowing***_

**Me / Helena: **See yah next chapter. Next chapter will more boring stuff or not~! *Evil smile at us*... And don't worry guys it will not take it long… this story have only 5 chapters.. So it's a short story. … Sayonara~. (\m/)

/

\

/

\

_**While Watching this**_ - http : / www. youtube .com/ watch?v = hJ0WiAYChas&feature=related ... ***Fainted while nosebleed***


	2. A Cursed or A Gifted

**Me:** First at all…**THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS~!** You just don't know how much you **GUYS** makes me cry in happiness... For those reviews, alert story or add for fave story…even on deviant art... Thanks soooo much~! I really do appreciate~!... (T^T)… by the way**~! I repeat! … ** This story is only had 5 chapters…. So, I'll try my best to finished this story before New Year Eve (Hope so I can~?). ='3 _***giggles in happiness***_

**Helena**_**:**__ Don't you dare give her a bad comment or flammings on her precious fan fic in here_...And by the way guys~! There's only few character on here FIC...So it's really short story. You can adopt this after we've finished this fan fic. You will find out soon enough`! _***Evil grinned***_

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys love this~! ***Bow in Chibi's Mode***

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good **at **_**English writing**_** so **_**don't expect too much**_ and I'm _**not really good fluency English words**_ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _**DO NOT READ**_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark spirit shipping**_ and _mild __**YAOI**__.._ I guess? Most important its little _**mild gore, swearing,**__ lots of __**BLOODS!**_ And _**don't kill me or hate it!**_... X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (**Got it~!)**, others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~... _(But This is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_(Insert Play Bottom "Call Me When You're Sober – evanescence" )_

_**"THE DEMONS FEAST TONIGHT" **_by Heartless Princess

…"_My path in life seemed dark to me_

_I wandered around aimlessly_

_Hiding from things I can't control_

_Within the shadows of my soul_

_Voices whispered to me_

_But no one was there I could see_

_If only a light would appear_

_To make the darkness disappear_

_Feeling darkness taking over_

_There's no one left to save me here_

_I lost all I have ever held dear_

_Now I'm blinded by my fear_

_There were demons in the darkness_

_Staring into my soul_

_Waiting for me in the shadows_

_To consume it whole"…_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts"<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 - "A Cursed or A Gifted"  
><strong>_

"_**Get Away**__ from my son… __**You Demon**__~!", A strong man voice_

"_He~ He~ He... Why? You own me __**human**__; your __**son**__ is __**mine**__… A wish can be granted by having a price will pay", a sadistic cold evil demon voice._

"_**No~!**__ I didn't…. you trick me __**Demon!**__.. I will do everything to protect my family no matter it cost", A man defending and protect his love ones_

"_Huh?... __**can you?**__...don't make me laugh a crappy joke from you __**human.**__ You can't… well; that is your choice….. But…. I will get rid all of you... to claim __**what is mine human**__~!", a strong echo demon voice towards to all place can hear._

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__", a man screams with absolutes pain, rage, hatred and guilt on his face._

"_You can do anything human __**huh**__? You have __**no power**__ to defend me or just __**protect yourself **__from me… your __**son is mine**__~", a devil laughing with all his strength._

"_Wrong demon...", a man with grin on his face._

"_**What~!**__... __**No**__... It can't be...", a devil shocked on his voice._

* * *

><p><strong>(Judai P.O.V)<strong>

"Huh~! What just happened...? What a kind dream is that~...", I woke up and sit up from bed I was laying.

"Uh~….*pant*… where am i~?", I scan from place where I was and my whole suddenly numb something... and I just back fight the pain that I had experience right now.

"My…..Eye…how~?", I tried to open my left eyes suddenly I realized it was bandage and cover. Then I remember what happened last time. I heard the door is open.

"Oh~!.. So you're awake Mr. Judai Yuki, my name is Dr. Ryo Marufuji's you can call me Dr. Marufuji or Ryo. I'm the one who operate you left eye, and this is my assistance Nurse. Asuka Ten join", a man with dark tealed green hair with emotionless expression on his face and with him beside a woman with dirty blonde and sexy figure nurse.

"Hi~?.. Hello I'm Asuka Ten join or you can call me Asuka, the one who take cares from you while sleep in 2 weeks", a blonde woman sat beside me while smiling at me. She just taking out some my bandages on my left arm and injects to my left fore arm. Then I suddenly I feel better than before.

"**WHAT~! 2 weeks~!** ", I was shocked after I heard Asuka.

"Yes you being sleep in 2 weeks, but I think your left eye is okay right now, I'm sure its healed ...We can remove the bandages anytime soon if you like?", Dr. Marufuji said to me while I'm keeping touched my left eyes closed. Then I remember my big sister Yubel.

"**Hey!** What happened to my older sister Yubel?.. Where she is?", I'm trying to think my sister is alright just like me.

"I'm sorry Judai but your sister is death on the car before we take her on hospital", Dr. Marufuji said while Asuka trying take some test from me.

"I guess I'm alone right now", I feel lonely and sad; don't know what to do next… I don't have any family left who will take care from me.

"Don't Worry Kid… I'll be the one will be your new family from now on", A man suddenly spoke from the door behind.

"W-Who are you?", I asked him….

"My name is Jim Crocodile Cook... But I'm not the one who saves you... My father saves you from the car. I was the one who pick you up from the car and deliver to hospital", he said with completed understanding short story happening while I was _un__conscious__**.**_

The teenage man name Jim was a tall, slim with cowboy hat with sheriff outfit and he has bandages as like mine... I tried to ask if he's the one who..

"Kid... I'm not who donates your left eyes... You sister did", I was shocked then I realized…

"Dr. Marufuji?.. Can you take out my bandages right now?", I asked him with determination on my right eye.

"Okay…. Try to be relaxing Judai. This is going to be painful at first if you tried to open your eyes make sure slowly and not trying hurt yourself it may cause more pain", Dr. Marufuji tried warning what will be cost of my left eye.

"Okay? Don't... I'll be fine", a smile at them while I seeing them with extremely worries on their faces. They're really nice people after all.

"Judai-san...i will take out your bandages. If there's a pain tell me right away", Asuka said to me... "And please don't worry... Dr. Ryo Marufuji is the best doctor in whole town", I smile to Asuka. She's really extremely kind person. I wish my sister was here...

After few minutes… the bandages is gone... And then… slowly … slowly ... I tried opening my left eye. .. There's a short pain then. There's a blurred... And then…. After few minutes. I regain my sees on my left eyes… it's was okay... no seems to be wrong. But they're reaction is really something for me...

"What's wrong guys?", I asked them. They just flinched at me.

"Asuka, I'm going to my room to check something", Dr. Marufuji suddenly out of my room. Then Jim stand steady trying to be clam. There's something wrong going on here.

"What's wrong Asuka?", I asked the nurse.

"Uhm... Judai. This is going to be shocked from you", then Asuka trying to get something on her secret pocket nurse uniform. It was mirror and she gives the mirror to me.

"Thanks…", When I was looking to my face. It was okay... Nothing changed only bruises and black spot mark from the incident. The only one is changed is my left eye…..

"**Whaaaa**… **what happened~!**",, I tried to asked them.. They just stared don't know how will explain to me.

"Why? ..What the hell eye is this~! **Why is fucking red**~!", I screaming them. Asuka tells me she don't know and Dr. Ryo Marufuji is going find out soon what my eye is reddish glowing like something from the devil.

"What…. What going on here…..why. Why… I... i ….", then I burst to cried out loud that can hear to all people on hospital.

* * *

><p>After whole hell morning on hospital, the people know so well about me, they're heard I was cursed kid from my left eye if ever person tries to talk to me or to be friend with me , they will be death anytime soon. They're heard about my family history and how my parents die on burning hospital. Jim said to me he will going back tomorrow to pick me up and he said<p>

"Don't worry Judai; I will do anything to help you. Don't lose hope… Your sister really love you.. She said to my father.."

"_**Please take care of my little brother. He does don't have any family left except me"**_.. Yubel said… then... She was almost dying... "_**Please take care of my left eye... He needs it... Please? At least that's thing I can do for him",**_ then Yubel die…on hopeless situation on car...

"Don't think your alone… from now on I'll be your big brother. You'll be part of our family... So don't worry... See yah tomorrow... You will meet our father~", he grinned smile.

"Thank you Jim for everything. I don't know how I pay for these", I was crying while smiling... it was weird feeling. Someone who wants takes care of me even we're not blood relation.

"Okay~ I'm going home and I'll tell pops that you're okay and we've going to pick you up in the morning", he hugged me and then he leaves me from room I was.

Suddenly I heard giggles. A small voice laughing.

"W-who's there?" I asked who the person giggles on my own room... Then I feels cold and weird feeling. Then I see a little girl transparent human figure front of my door... At first I was shocked then I asked her.

"W-who~...a-are… you?", then she smile…

"_**My name is Rei Saotome... And you're cute... And wait~! Do you sees me?"**_, a girl dark bluenette girl with the plain white dress. I gulped and then "Yes? Why something wrong?, I see her face was incredible happy what I said to her.

"_**Wow~! at last someone that I can talk person in here hospital.. Oh~! I heard from humor your left eyes is…..",**_ Rei scan my left eye. Then she gasped… _**"Why your eye is... Red?"**_, she asked me. "I don't know. That's why I'm still here to wait answer from Dr. Marufuji".

"_**Oh~! The famous Doctor in whole town",**_ she giggles again

"By the way my name is Judai Yuki...nice meet you", then she was shocked again… "_**Wow~! You're a friendly human boy"**_… She smiles warmly at me.

"I guess. So you're a…"

"_**A ghost... Yup... I was die on last year by chasing gang rape… they rape me and then they killed me after that"**_, I can sees his transparent tears on her face.

"**What`! what** the **hell **they're think… I'm going to killed them", i screamed at her. She was stunned and smile at me...

"_**Don't worry Judai is okay. My boyfriend Martin killed them after he finds out…",**_ she smile sadly

"**What?** Then what happened to _**him?**_",

"_**After that he commit suicide",**_ I can sees her eyes are going to be burst tears.

"I'm sorry for...", she shook her head and them smile at me again.

"_**It's okay... Now I'm very sure ready. I guess I'm going to other world.",**_ I was shocked

"Why... why right now? I was glad I meet you. Even you're a ghost...", I was going auguring at her to leave me alone even where just meet at few minutes ago.

"_**You see, why I'm still here because I was waiting for a person who willing listen to me, after that I can go to other world peacefully",**_ she smile now I understand.

"I guess this is goodbye Rei-san", she smile and she hug me even she was a ghost and I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you anyway Rei-San", I smiled warmly at her and she's just blushing.

"_**Thank you Judai… and bye",**_ there was light above the ceiling... But….. There's something wrong going on here and there's been suddenly shadow from the under the floor while dark purple aura spread on Rei body….. The shadow captured Rei... While Rei trying escaped... And Rei trying telling something for me... in 1 second they swallowed by the darkness purple smoke and with a 3 second they're gone...

"What just happened…? ", a heard something that creeps on my back and whispered to my mind…

'_**Ju-Chan…. My Ju-Chan... My beloved Judai-Chan~...No one will dare ever touch you. Even one finger… I…. I'm the only one can touched you and…I love you~'**_, a demonic sweetest voice speaking to my mind.

"**No...",** then Asuka running from me trying to ask me what happened... Then I closed my eyes and took over darkness from me.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the middle of the night)<strong>

I woke up... And then I was my room again… I remember what happened to Rei...I don't know what's really happened to her or if that's a dream or nightmare… I sit up… I can't sleep anymore because of my darn shivering cold causing me little scared after I had bad experience for those awful memories since Yubel's gone. I walk and sneak out from y room... There are no people on the hall... I tried to search Asuka... But nobody is there.

Then I was walking upstairs. Going somewhere else that I can find a fresh air. Then I was roof top on the hospital and I sit from chair branch.

'_**What I'm going to do now. If there's someone chasing me and over protective me... What will happen to my new family…? What happened if I found new friends? They're just going to be killed like Yubel….'**_ I was talking to my poor mind... I know its sound stupid. I'm not an ordinary boy who can't understand what's going on me.. I know it's my fault why my family and my big sister die because of me….for some reason. _**'What the hell "HE" wants from me...?'**_

"Hey? Why are you here? It's a cold outside in here", an angelic voice trying asked me. But when I turned... I was totally freaking out~!

"**Don't dare touch me~! Get away from me!"** I was running away from him then he suddenly grabbed my arm and he hugged me. "Easy~ I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just asking why are you here...It's cold out on here...and why are you crying", he's voice was sweet and caring. Then I tried facing him…. It was a gorgeous angelic face front of me... he's was face perfectly posture with peach creamy white smooth skin. Light blue haired and his eyes... the most undying beautiful emerald eyes I ever seen in my entire life that gives me a heart beating so fast can break my ribs anytime soon...

"Hello~? Earth to Mr. adorable guy?" he's was waving at me I realized I was totally dumb love struck... I was totally questioning to myself if I was straight or not…because this guy makes me….

"Uhm...I'm sorry? I thought someone I know. You exactly the same person who trying kills my love ones", when I realized what I said to him... Why have I done? Why I have needed to told him about my biggest secret… then unexpected happening... He hugged me. "Awww… you must be lonely. I'm sorry", he pulled away and he smile at me...

"My name is Johan Andersen… as you see... I'm working as nurse students... I was trying to check on room 204... My patience is gone on his room. So now...I found you", he smile and I was totally blushed in hell why he always keep smiling at me that gives me heart attack...

"I'm so sorry if I was sneaks out of my room", he shook his head.

"Don't worries I know what happened to you I heard some nurse about you... but I think I can see fallen angel front of me", he smile at me again...

"**What~!** You're not scared from me?", only who dares to talked me is Dr. Ryo, Nurse Asuka, Jim. And now this pretty boy...

"Nope~!... not a single thing...and I really don't mind at all... I'm not the other people scared from your because of your left eye. I think it was a gift... and I can relate you... I can sees ghost too", he smile. Now I found someone person that I can share my horrible life... I think I'm going to be living happy someone cares about me even I was weird kid… not only Jim and his pop who save my ass from the car... I found a person who truly cares about me and for the first in my life. I was in love… in love at first sight for him...

'_**That's what you think... Ju-Chan~!'...hihihihihi...**_

_**_**To be continued (^^,'v)**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> _**Guys**_... What do you think this chapter... it's a little bit corny right~!... Sorry I can't write long anymore... **waaaaah~!** This is my _**1**__**st**__** long chapter**_ I ever wrote... **Someone help me**... I know I know. _My grammar is sooo poor and hopeless_. **Sorry guys**... (T-T)... _**3 more left to go~!**_... _(Someone teach me how to write __**lemons**__. Just kidding...I already told you guys I can't write lemons. But you can give me some... __**nyahahahaha~!**__)._... ***glittering evil eyes***

**Helena: **_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

**Me:** _**Guys?**_ any suggest to my story.. I know it's really good enough...I'm so sorry I'm newbie in here...

**Helena:** Ahem~! You got reviewer~! You should answers them...

**Me:** _okay~! (^,^'v)_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** at all**... Hey~! _Kuala Chan_~! A.K.A _"__chrisandersenyuki__"_... yes~! Yes she's my kuala-chan~! Hehehe... thanks gurl~! Always helping me out... Don't worry you will found out next next chapter what Yubel's trying say something to our beloved hero Judai... .' kyaaaaaa~! (Girl please update my fave story. You know~!.. *begging puppy dog eyes*)

** 2nd... X3Angelwingz3X**... Girl thanks sooo much for those a little chat with us on deviant art...kyaaa~! good luck on holiday tomorrow... weeeeeeeeeeeeeee~! ***happy giggles in chibi mode***

**3rd****...****Yami Miki**... oh boy... thanks a lot for those comment on deviantArt... kyaaaa~! I'll try my best to upload chapter 7 on my 1st fan fic... hehehe... But 1st I had to finish this... all people on pm are screaming at me and begging to upload this chapter2... ***sob sob sob*** thanks a lot~!

**4****th****... Pandora's-Wonderland**... wow your good~! As expected... kyaaaaaaaaa~! What a good suggest.. Thanks a lot... I really do appreciate your plot I'll try used them if I can~. Kyaaaaa~! And by the way... Nice and cool great in chapter 16... **Thanks~!** I love haou and jehu... ***faint***

_And for those alert my stories..._

- **Blades of Silver**

- **Risa Andersen Yuki**

-'-' ** thanks guys... (^, ^'v)**

* * *

><p><strong>Helena  Me:** Next chapter...hmmmmm... just wait for next week..ha~! ha~! Ha~!..

\

/

\

/

' - - (While reading my most fave yaoi manga the title is **"Crimson Spell"**... this is the best yaoi manga I ever read since..._**over all months**_...Hahahaha~...don't tell to my mom.. she didn't know meaning of YAOI.. kyahahahaha ***Evil laugh witch*.. **too bad in here my place I'm only one who **looooooooves **Yaoi.. _***Big Sigh***_)... **and by the way~!**.. anyone knows what's meaning of INVERSE- SHIPPING~!... AND TREASON_SHIPPING~!... cause i loooooove them... hehehehe ***evil grinned***... Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! **Kiryu Kyosuke**... i wonder if Kiryu meets Jehu... hmmm..sound cool~!.._** *evil smile***_


	3. Ungrateful Feelings

**Me:** Sorry for the late Updated, you see its Christmas holiday?... guess you know what I mean.. **Yes~!** Party, gifts, and etc. **(^,^)**

**Helena:** This is the long story, we manage to short it. If you notice some error or anything wrong grammar. We're sorry about that, we little bit rush today. **(-,-)**

**Me:** Hope you guys like/love this as much I love this... hehehe ***evil grinned***

**Helena**_**:**__ Don't you dare give her a bad comment or flammings on her precious fan fic in here_...And by the way guys~! There's only few character on here FIC...So it's really short story. You can adopt this after we've finished this fan fic. You will find out soon enough`! _***Evil grinned***_

**Me:** **Wait~!... Warning~!** There's a **RATED M** (Maybe a little) in here on this chapter. I'm warning you... if you age under 18.. Please I presume **do not read this**~! I repeat don not read this. (^,^"v)

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys love this~! ***Bow in Chibi's Mode***

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good **at **_**English writing**_** so **_**don't expect too much**_ and I'm _**not really good fluency English words, **_ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _**DO NOT READ**_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark spirit shipping**_ and _mild __**YAOI**__..._ I guess? Most important its little _**mild gore, swearing,**__ lots of __**BLOODS!**_ And _**don't kill me or hate it...**_ X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (**Got it~!)**, others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~... _(But This is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_(Insert Play Bottom __**"It's The Fear -within temptation"**__ )_

_**"HAUNTED HEART"**_by Heartless Princess

_Your mind is weak_

_It won't take much_

_To break your heart_

_With just one touch_

_I'll haunt your heart_

_And stalk your soul_

_The truth you seek_

_Won't make you whole_

_I'll blind your mind_

_And chain your brain_

_I think you'll find_

_It drives you insane_

_I'll make you cower_

_Before my dark power_

_I'll bring you to your knees_

_Do with you as I please_

_Don't mess with me_

_I'll kill you too!_

_Trust me - you'll see_

_You don't want to!_

_I'll crush your dreams_

_And make you cry_

_So let me hear you scream_

_Just before you die_

_May your precious prayers_

_Become nightmares_

_And all your peace_

_Come to a cease._

_Dreams meet their death_

_With but a breath_

_And when you die_

_No one will cry._

* * *

><p><em>A woman with age 35 with a brown long curly hair, deep chocolate eyes, and wearing a white long gown while holding a new born baby. The Woman is walking in the hall of darkness while trying protecting his son.<em>

"_**Huwaaaahhh... Huwaaaahhh... Huwaaaahhh..**__.", a new born baby suddenly cried._

"_**Shhhh**__... my little angel, hold on we are almost there", then the ceiling suddenly collapsed break down towards to the poor woman and the baby._

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH**__", then someone pushed and save her from falling ceiling. It was a teenage girl in age 12._

"_Yubel it's that you sweetie?", a woman spoke._

"_Yes! Mother, is that Judai?", Yubel staring at new born baby._

"_Yubel, can you take away Judai from here, I must see your papa over there"; a woman pointing on basement stairway. Then the Woman gives a new baby born Judai to Yubel._

"_**Huwaaaaahhh... Huwaaaaahhh... Huwaaaaahhh...**__", a little baby Judai cried._

"_**Shhh**__... Little brother, big sister will protect you from harm", Yubel trying comfort her new baby brother. Then baby suddenly smile at Yubel. Yubel smile for this, there's no way she going surrender his little brother to the demon,_

"_Now go Yubel find your Uncle, he's knows what to do my little sweet angels... I'll be back soon after I find your father", A woman smile sadly to Yubel_

"_Okay... Promise me... mother be careful", Yubel walks out from the hall way toward to emergency exit door holding a sleeping baby._

_After Yubel gone from the sight hallway; the woman walked to the down stairway to find his beloved husband. "I'm sorry Yubel... Judai... This is only hope...", a woman reach door knob with massive dark aura fog inside the room. Inside the door she heard a massive evil laugh. Then she opens the door to sees his husband almost dying in massive dark aura around_ _him._

"_You can do anything human __**huh**__? You have __**no power**__ to defend me or just __**protect yourself **__from me… your __**son is mine**__~"_, a shadow demon spoke and trying his best to torture the poor human man. A man turned his head slightly to sees her wife.

"_Wrong demon...", a man with grin on his face; _Then Woman running towards to the demon with holding scared knife silver on her hands.

"_**What~!**__... __**No**__... It can't be...", a devil shocked on his voice. _

"_How did you get that!", a woman smiles towards to the demons. _

"_You seem forget something from me... I'm a priestess before", then there's massive light towards to room and created a big bam explosion. The building was exploded and scatter into pieces to all places. All people inside the building die on the massive explosions. A little teenage girl far away from the place explodes seeing his parents are dying on that building._

"_I promised I will do everything to protect my little brother", she's standing over the top hill holding her tears to stop while Judai sleeping on her arms peacefully. Then Man walking on beside Yubel. _

"_Let's go Yubel we have to move out... we can't be sure if the demons are died or he's survived"._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts"<strong>_

_Chapter 3 – Ungrateful Feelings_

**(Judai P.O.V)**

"Huh...That's weird... Another nightmare", I mumble then I can see Jim standing front me with worried on his face.

"Hi? Morning Jim", Jim just sighed.

"You know you scared me for that", I just stared at him with confused on my face.

"Why...something wrong again?", Jim stand up beside on my bed then he smiled warmly at me.

"Pack up Judai, we're going home now", I remember now... today I'm going to my new home. Jim held me up from the bed and he gives some plastic bag. I opened it... it was a red cloths attire. I smile at him.

"How did you know-" , Jim smile at me again.

"I know you're fave color is red... It's obviously your wear at the incident", I blushed...

"Thanks a lot Jim... did you buy this?", Jim Shook his head.

"Asuka buy all these to you", He grins at me

"**What~!** Asuka did!", then the door open front of us.

"Something wrong Judai-San?", Asuka said asked me Then she look at the plastic bag I'm holding.

"Did you like it?", she smile warmly at me.

"**Oh~!.**.. y-yeah... t-thanks a lot.. I hope it's not bothering you...", a smile with almost tears in happiness in my eyes.

"No!... It's not, I'm just volunteer to do it for you when I looking at you I remember my big brother", then I looked at her with shocking expression on my face.

"What happened to your brother? There's something bad happened?", I asked her with concern on my tone.

"Yeah... he die on accident like your sister did... but it's okay... past is past... Death never come back to life", she smile me again.

"**Ouch!**", I shout seeing Asuka injected something on my left arm. "It's done! Well, see you later boys", she smile and winked to us. Jim just sighed again.

"Well, are you sitting all day? If it's not, well dress up already! Our pops so excited to see you at home.", then Jim leaves me alone on my room.

"Hmmmm... I guess my new life it's going to be okay than before", I smile... Then I feel something cold hand on my right shoulder and hot breath on my left cheeks, another hand place on my right eye.

"_**My... my Ju-Chan~... why are you so happy right now**_", I can feel his hot breath to my neck and then he lick with slowly motion on my right neck.

"_**You're always tasted good as always my Ju-Chan~"**_, then door suddenly opened again.

"Hey! I almost forget JU-", Jim standing front of me. I was shaking like seeing ghost or death something on me. Jim runs towards to me.

"What's wrong Judai...tell me", Jim trying comforts me. Then there's a click... if I tell him the truth he's going die soon if ever he finds out... its better keep away the truth from them .

"No... Nothing ...", I stand straight trying calm down myself like nothing happened back there; walk out and going to bathroom to changed my patience clothes. Jim still there trying to asked me again what happened but still I ignored him. I don't like to lied him it just I don't want to worry him about me and also my new family because there's a someone stalking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside in the Hospital building on Parking Area)<strong>

Dr. Ryo said to me I can go home now, he will informed to me about my mysterious of my left eye so I left the hospital after he gives me permission to go home and take a rest while he investigate about condition.

Jim escorts me to his old truck van. I just stared at him thinking he might upset for being me rude at him early to ignore him about what happened earlier.

"That's my baby... name Karen", he smile while stand up beside me. Then I heard laughing. I turned my face to see Asuka. She's wearing normal clothes not the white uniform.

"Hi Judai...", she smile again. Why these people keeps smiling at me. Oh yeah right~, maybe because of my situation right now.

"Let's go", Jim walks in and grabs to open the door of his beloved Karen the big old truck car. Asuka goes inside the truck while Jim acting gentleman at her. I just stared in shocked at them.

"Hey~ Judai come inside now... you surely want to go back hospital again", he just grinned teasing at me. Then I was seating on the back seat inside his **"Karen"**.

"Don't tell me ... are you couples", I asked them. Jim was driving his **"Karen"**, while Asuka beside him. Asuka turned her head to me.

"No, Judai... Were engaged", she smile and I can sees his little cute blush on her face.

"Wow... really,, that's good.. You will be my Big sister in the near future", I was joking at her.

"Yeah right Judai", Jim laughing and talking about how they meet and become lovers at few past years; They're tell me about last 3 years after the death of Asuka older brother, Asuka was working Crash Hospital (the hospital I was confined), they meet on hospital because Jim accidently broke his left eye for saving the little girl falling down from the bridge on the rusty deadly river side in the Crash Town. That's why Asuka who takes care on Jim, after that they're fall in love instantly. Now they're engaged. I smile at them, I wish I can see my parents like that before... then there's a click on my mind.

"_**Johan"**_, I speak louder.

"Huh? What is it Judai", Jim staring at me but tried ignored him again. The van was stop by; I see thru windshield there's an old grumpy house like western house on the movie... I was always living on the 3D house not like this old house. So this is new to me.

"W-where are we?", I know sound stupid. I know this is my new home.

"Here we are... welcome to our house", Jim thumbs up and turned it off the engine of his beloved _**Karen**_.

I go out from this van, I scan everything I sees. It was small ranch and a many few old tree branches. Then Asuka grab my right hand. "Let's go... ", after few walks we were inside the old house. It was warm welcoming, simple but clean hallways. The living room has a fireplace, animal death figures, old stuff things, and...

"Oh~! You must be **Judai Yuki**!", a man standing beside door thru the kitchen area.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry. You must be",

"I'm Samejima Cook, you can call me dad, pop, daddy, or fathers calling nickname... as long if you want?", a man smile, he's was 5 feet tall height, tanned skin, a fat belly man in age like 50's something, a bold head with mustang on his face and black deep color eyes.

"Uhm... that will be nice I if... I...", Then Mr. Samejima, he hug me with warmly.

"I know Judai... about your family history, it's okay... if you don't want call me like father", he know about my history life I smile with forming tear on my both eyes. This is my first time I felt so nice, happy, and love from the real father.

"T-Thanks... dad...", I blushed.

"Okay~... wow... that's cute, well... let's go to the kitchen and eat some lunch meal, I cooked specially for you Judai, let's celebrate for you knew family" , I smile at them... there are some nice people and I hope this new life going happy and fine.

**(After 3 hours)**

Jim showed my new room, it was ordinary but nice and warm room, all I needs thing are here. Jim and Asuka are going out somewhere, maybe they are dating, and today is Asuka day off until next week. Oh yeah! Today is October 30, 20011.

"Judai, I'm going to work now. Call me on the phone if you need anything, just don't shy at me okay", I see Mr. Samejima... I mean my new Dad, standing front of my door. He was head police officer in small crash town. I was living now in small town called Crash, in this town people are not like other on the big city, it's like old fashion way and old times. But I like the way they are, maybe this time I'll be okay than before... of course I miss my family and Yubel of course, like they said death never come back to life.

"Yes~ dad, don't... I'll be fine... ***yawn***... I want to take a rest", I was lying on my new comfort bed.

"Okay, see you tonight Judai-san!" , dad smile brightly at me and he goes downstairs. A few minutes I heard the engine start and run goes to his work place.

"I hope there's nothing going wrong in here", I feel fear, nervous... shivering by cold... Its feels someone watching me. Then I ignored the feeling, so shut it close my both eyes and drifted to sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside the dream world of Judai)<strong>

I was standing in the middle of dark forest ... it was a dark starry night, the sound of the wind was whispered to my ears, the touched of feel I can feel i was under spell something. Then I see thru the straight direction I was, there's a light. I follow the light,, after few walks.. I heard music... yes music...

"**Welcome! Welcome to the Fantasy Dream world Carnival**", a man on the stage wearing a master circus suited. He was tall 5'7, dark deep brown long hair sway in the end into his shoulder, and deep dark brown eyes.

"**Hey? kiddo~! Come here!**", a Man asking me. Then I walked to his stage play.

"W-where am I? And...", I was little scared. I don't like the feeling there's something wrong going on here.

"**Don't worry kiddo... My name Fubuki... I'm the master of this carnival**;", I look to my surrounded.. There are a many people out here, playing own errand doing, some are playing pinball; some kids enter on their favorite rides... It was really carnival... I never experience this before; it's so new to me... a very foreign to me.

"**Hey.. Kiddo~! Look over there that mirror house... they say... you can see your future lover that will spend your eternity life time, if you enter that mirror house~?**" Fubuki grinned at me and he pushed me away from the stage. I was going to enter. But I looked back guy name Fubuki, he just smiling and with his thumbs up for me. So I enter the house.

There's a many... as in many mirror display, weird each mirror as own unique style... there's a blurred, small, big and anything possible be a mirror weird.

Then I realized I was in the middle of maze, don't how to go outside in this creepy mirror room... I was middle standing front, back, left and right... Even down and up are mirror... I can see myself everywhere... I was totally scared right now. Then someone tapped my both shoulder. A pale, cold hands even I was wearing my normal cloths, I can feel his very colder hands that's gives me shivering by fear and frightening.

"_**Hello~... my Ju-chan...**_", a demonic sweetest voice that I don't want to heard any more in my entire life. I was stunned I can sees he's orange tealed eyes are within desire and lust on them... he was cuddling over all my body, I was totally confused right now. I tried to struggles at him but there's no respond on my body. It was he controlling me again like before.

"_**Oh~... Ju-chan... You don't know how much I want you right now~**_", now I feels there's a big goes bums to my stomach. He's hands was touching right now inside my shirt. He just likes teasing me. I moaned already of his tender and colder hands.

"_**Now... You're going to be mine now"**_

**(End of the dream world)**

* * *

><p>I woke up; I can sees I was laying on my beds like before I fall asleep in. I can see my door are closed, my window are shut down locked with curtain down. I realized someone was top of me.<p>

"_**Hello~ Judai~**_", he was top of me. He was a real person right now, the man who has dark tealed blue haired, pale skin like death vampire, he's wearing a unfamiliar suited to him like a suited with 3 strap belt on it and 2 belts on his both arm, it was very attractive to me a deadly sin took over me it was a lust, he's just seduce me, it's not like me anymore... I was totally freaking out but my body still not working and I want to scream but there's no words came from my mouth, it was a slowly heavy breath. I felt hot and something burning on my whole body.

"_**There's no escaped from me Ju-Chan~**_", he down on me smell my neck. I can his hot breath on my right cheeks and he licked it. I was totally scared what he wants to do me. Yes~! He wants to claim my virginity. Oh god~ somebody help me...

"_**You'll be fine my Ju-Chan~... I'll be... gentle**_", he whispered to my right earlobe then he licked it again. What he's doing to me like some lollipop? But in deep inside on me, I was totally enjoyed it, I tried to denying and ignoring I like this. Yeah this is new feeling, burning to my whole body something going to release on me. I feel my both cheeks are red or hot on my face.

"_**You're such a cute and adorable**_", then he touched his both hand to my cheeks... slowly... slowly... he kissed me with gentle kissed. I tried to back away but realized to myself I was kissing him back. What heck is going on here? This is not me. This is not me!... I'm never experience kissing somebody in my whole life except this boy who stole my fist kissed last we meet in the weird dream.

His head now on my left neck, he kissed gently and then sucked it, a little bit hurt but it was pleasurable on me... It was totally turning me on. My mind is totally blank at this time. After that he back away and I can sees face was totally evilly smile at me. I heard a zipped on my pants and I look down then I can my both pants and my personal boxers are down to the both knees. Now there's no escaped right now. I shut closed my eyes. Oh~! I don't want to see what's he's doing to me. I know it's too late to back away this time.

"_**Now... I know this is your first time,,, don't worry my Ju-Chan~... you will surely love this**_", I can feel there's a hot and wet on _**my precious thing**_. Then I open my eyes to see what he's doing.

Oh my god... my precious thing is inside on his mouth. I back away because he was teasing me and playing my precious thing. I can feel pressure on my stomach something is going to explode. It's almost... Almost...

I heard my door suddenly **opened**, it was Jim with happy face but in one second he was staring at me.

"_**Ooops~!**_ Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you little brother", Jim shut it closed the door immediately.

"Please continued what you're doing, I'll be waiting for you in dining table... The breakfast is ready", I can heard Jim on the outside of the door.

Now I was totally blushing embarrassing moment, then I looked to my surrounding.

"Where...he...", I search the boy but no trace in my room. I wonder what really wants from me. But thank god... Either I was happy because Jim save my ass from this mysterious boy or I'll be sad cause didn't not finished. The feeling is gone. I just sighed and depress on my face. What the... why I should be upset, I didn't know who was he or why he keeping stalking on me.

I dress up my pants, cleaned myself like as casual look. I walked down to stairs and go to the dining table. I can see into window it was morning sunshine. The weather seems good and nice warm.

"If you wondering... We tried to wake you up from dinner last night but you're sound deep sleep", Dad said to while sipping his hot coffee.

"**Oh yeah~?**... sorry.. I think I was really tired yesterday", I blushing now while Jim looking at me while teasing smile on his face. I turned my face away from him. I was stead beside him.

"So~ how morning Little Brother", Jim said with teasing tone on his.

"Good... and thank you", I was eating pancakes and eggs. Within less minute I eat them without left over to my plate.

"**Wow~!** You're a **monster food** little brother...", Jim shocked how i eat my meal within less than a minute. I just was laughing to them.

"Of course I didn't take dinner meal right... my big brother", I just grinned at him

"**Ahem~** I'm sorry to interrupt you boys... But Jim do you have an important errand right now, I think she will kill you if you're going late on your meeting place", Dad said still drinking his hot coffee while reading a newspaper.

"**Oh SHIT~!**.. I've almost forget. Asuka will killed me if I late", Jim rushing to exit main door.

"Where's he going?", I asked dad.

"To investigate your crime scene... we're finding a clue that's the person dump to your car with your sister", dad said... I bowed my head. Yes I miss my big sister but.

"Judai... there's a person wants to be your tour guide in this town... ", Dad smile at me.

"Sure~! Sweet~! I can't wait see my new town", I smile brightly with exciting feeling I was. Then Dad spoke.

"Oh shit~! I'm late for the meeting... sees yah tonight Judai-kun~ have fun...", then he goes outside and ride off his car to his meeting place.

"Now I'm alone again", then I cleaned up the dining table and wash the dish plates, I was about to going to my room suddenly there's a door bell... so I walked to the main door and opened it.

"**Hi~! Judai-kun~!**", it was him.. Yeah no doubt, my secrets crush... I blushed immediately, I really did miss him. When I woke on the morning he was replacing by Asuka, he said he was night shift worker nurse. But hey he's wearing white polo shirt as simple as clean, deep dark blue jeans and brown combat booths. He was totally attractive guy to me. If ever I was girl maybe I was glopping at him right now, but there's no hell I'm going to do that... I'm a guy, but right now... I think I'm a gay because of this Johan.

"**Oh**~! Johan... Wait!.. How did you know where I am living", I asked with confused still in my face.

"Well, I was volunteer to be your tour guides for today", he smile sheepish on his handsome face while rubbing his head back. I was totally red tomato face right now. I didn't expect him he's the one who will spend my entire day. But deep inside me, i was totally happy for that.

"Okay.. Wait... I'll be back for few minute. Please come in", after I guide him to our living room. I turned to go upstairs going to my room, picked some special clothes for today.

**(After 10 minutes)**

"Uhm... Sorry Johan if I did wait you for so long... let's go", I can see Johan staring me quietly. I was wearing my fave clothe, well it just simple clean because I'm just wearing Plane red polo shirt, dirty black jeans and red maroon converse shoes.

"Okay... but Judai... your so look good at that attire... I like it", he turned face away from me. I can see his blushing. _'Wow?... he just..'._

"Let's go Judai, we have to go... I have so many stored surprised for you", he smiling at me again. Again I was stunned... _'God why he has soooooo __**angelic face**__ can stop your heart beat within second.'_

We walked thru woods forest railed road, silent it's a big awkward to us. But I managed to break up the silent.

"Johan... do you have worked today?", I asked with politely.

"To be honest?... Yes but I request permission to the head of the hospital to give me some day off at least 1 day.", I shocked what he said to me I wonder it because of me?

"If you wondering why I'm here and take a day off...Yes! Judai I I'm here to help you... Remember? The first time we've meet on the rooftop, I will help you out this messed anything I could, I'm here to give you some relaxing today to relief your stress about bad happenings a few past days you had, I know you're being depress despite of all happening after you found out your sister die and about your left eye.. And ... specially you mention about this man... I'm can't stop worrying about you... You... make me crazy.", Johan said those wonderful words. I want to thank him but. He hugged me suddenly with tender touch thru to my body it's like I'm safer to his arms. I can smell his wonderful scent it's like addicted to smell it.

"Judai, I really like you... please if ever anything bad happens to you, i... i... don't know what to do.. It's like... I'm...", Johan back away from the hugged and staring with his beautiful emerald eyes I can sees he's truly concern about me , if he knows I really appreciate what he's doing to me.

"Let's go... I think 2 meters away to the town is over there", he pulled my right hand while running like couples always do. I smile. I really tender smile of me.

"Thanks Johan", I whispered even he didn't heard or not. I really do like him too.

After few minutes we manage to Crash town, it was like old city on the movie, like old times era. But it was really nice. We manage to goes around, Johan show me where's the market that I can buy something I need it, he show me where's the hospital where I was being confined how I meet Johan, and lastly Johan show me his favorite place.. It was park with beautiful fountain design, a design I never seen in my entire of my life... it was really hard to describe it. The design there's a large statue white dragon in the middle of the fountain and there are 7 beasts on the tail of dragon.

"Wow... Johan this place is... awesome", I looked at him; Johan just smiling at me and nodded. He takes again my hand and goes sit to the chair branch where near to the fountain. Were seated and looking onto water flash on the dragon mouth.

"Judai, Did you enjoy it?", I nodded and blushed. Every time I can his warm smile I've always had heart break. It was... **LOVE**...

"Johan, how long you been live here?", I asked him quiet curiosity on my own tone.

"Maybe a few months, I volunteer here and help people needs to care of it. That's my ambition to help other as I far as I could to do them...", Johan stopped and he looked thru to my eyes.

"Now my mission is to help you... Please Judai tell what's bothering you. I know there's something hiding from you. Like I said I can sees ghost too? So maybe I can help you", Johan staring at me with absolutely determination on his eyes.

"Johan... are... you sure? You see?", then suddenly Johan phone ringed.

"Sorry Judai. Wait a minute", I just sighed and staring at him. While Johan face was irritating something I think it's from hospital. After 5 minutes he turns off the phone.

"Sorry Judai. One of stupid friend of mine on hospital did something stupid... I promise I'll be back 2 hours. Sorry but I have to go. Bye", Johan run away from me. I just smile at him. I know it's stupid to be sad. But I can't say that. He's a nurse volunteer to help the people needs him and me... I'm just a kid who bring some bad luck on the people are close to me. Then I remember Johan we didn't go to the bookstore. Yes~! Reading Books is my fave hobby, so I search where the bookstore is. After few half minutes I manage to find it. It was small and old unique shop. I enter the shop

"Welcome to Crash Bookstores... What I can do...", he stunned like a sees a ghost. Then I shook his head.

"My name is Daichi Misawa the owner of this store... Sorry if I was acting so strange to you. You see"

"No... I know it because of my left eye right... It's okay, I always ready to used that", I sheepish smile at him.

"Where I can find legends about the demons and devils?", yes I was hoping to find out who's the person chasing me and trying taking advantages on me, I know he's not a human why? It's because he can enter my dreams, sneaking to my room and mostly he was totally scary person. Only supernatural being can do that those awful action and supernatural.

"Go to the 2nd section on the last end of shelf", I nodded at him go the shelf I was looking.

"Hmmm... demons... nahh... where is it", then there's a weird dark aura I can see the old book inside the shelf. I took it out but I can see it's was red little diary with locket on to it the small book. I tried to find how I can open it. Then there's a small voice whispered to my ear.

"_**Hey~**_", a small voice... I looked around but I cannot see a thing.

"_**Hey~!... I know you can hear me and can sees me... just look at the floor**_", when I was looking at floor. I can see a head. I was stunned...

"**AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHH~!**", I screamed I was seeing a small head on the floor a transparent like a ghost. Then Misawa tapped me right shoulder.

"What was about screaming little man", he asked me with worried on his face. Then I looked at the floor where's the head was. He just vanished.

"Hey... what's that... a book? I never seen that before wait? It's that diary of yours... hehehe. You are a child", I smiling at him while rubbing my heads back.

After few minutes again, I buy some map of the crash town so I can know where's I'm going but still I was carrying the little red diary. I'm going to the park again to meet Johan. I can see he was standing on the middle of the fountain, after he found out me and run into me with tightly hugged.

"Johan... i... can't breathe", Johan back away and release me to the death hug.

"What's that", Johan pointing what I'm holding it was red dairy I found out from the bookstore.

"I found out to the store but the owner he didn't own this book, he think it was my diary.", Johan nodded.

"So why you carrying this... isn't your diary anyway", I just realize he was right.

"So...", then my back suddenly feels creepy out cold something going wrong. Then I looked at Johan staring wide open on his eyes to my back. I managed to look back...

"**Ahhhhhh~!**", I cans sees the floating head, the head was earlier. Me and Johan running away from the park then we end to the blocked street.

"JU- ***pant*** ...Judai... ***pant*** what was that ***pant***, Johan asking me while taking his own breath

"I... ***pant*** don't know...***pant*. **It was head I found out***pant***. After I touched this little red diary", I was catching my breath.

"_**Stop... Please he-help me",**_ we turned around I can sees the floating head. It was a lighted blue haired and gray eye with small reading glasses. I gulped.

"What to do you want from Judai", Johan hissed and he was now front of my view trying to protect me something.

"_**Don't worry. I won't hurt you guys... I need help, if you did it properly, I wouldn't bother you anymore and I can go to the straight to other world**_", then there's a click like Rei said something to me about this other world. I move away from Johan protecting act.

"What we can do for you Mr.?", I looked to his eyes. His expression was happy and relief, like Rei reaction before.

"_**You see that diary... that's mine...there's a very important inside that diary, very important information... I want to deliver that book to my big brother**_", he said with relief voice.

"And who's is that?", Johan asked with deadly voice, Johan acting strangely now before he meet this head floating ghost.

"_**His name hi Ryo Marufuji**_", he said. I smile ignored mumbling from Johan saying he's just using us. I know he's just worried about me, maybe he thinks this floating head; one of them will hurt me.

"Okay, I'll do it I promise. What's your name?", I asked with warmly smile at him.

"_**My name Sho Marufuji... i... was murderer by an insane man who addicted the flesh from human body, I was one of his meal. That's why you can see me, I have no body. Only he left was my head. After that I was wondering here for long 5 years ago... but today I'm going to other world. What's your name Mr. nice guy**_", he smiled a real smile

"My name is Judai Yuki... nice meet you Sho", he blushed and nodded.

"_**Okay... I'm going now... tha-...",**_ then there's a black shadow coming from the ground within second the shadow grabbed Sho head and swallow with in second. I was stared at him. Before he disappeared, Sho something saying important to me but Johan grabbed me and take away from the place Sho was eaten by from the dark shadow.

"What's wrong with you Johan...Sho need our help", Johan shook his head with das smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Judai I'm just protecting you; Later that Judai. We have to go Ryo and asked what that red diary is", I nodded and forget about Sho saying to me. I know what he's trying saying to me.

'_**Be careful.. He'**_

After walked marathon; we here at the main door of the Crash Hospital main building. We're about to walked to the hall then suddenly there's a lot screaming on the emergency room. Of course I was totally curious about it. I sneak to it behind Johan was following with me.

"**Jim!... Hang on... I know you can do it!",** I stunned I heard Ryo was screaming at poor lifeless body of Jim beside him Asuka was totally wreck her boy. It was totally UN describable, Asuka leg is smashed, her both arms are missing and his face was bloody shower on it. My body become jelly can't stand up property. Then I heard there a beep sound I can sees the monitor was dead line. There's no question about it. Jim is death right now; Ryo still saving poor Jim. Then Johan shook me away from the scene.

"Johan... This is my fault... they're die because of me... there's demon obsess at me", I cried and screaming on the right should of Johan. While Johan trying to calmed me down , comfort me and saying.

"This is not your fault", he still comfort me after I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..."<strong>__**It's the fear,  
>The fear of the dark<br>Its growing inside of me  
>They won, they will come to life<br>Have to save,  
>Save my beloved,<br>There is no escape  
>Because my fate is horror and doom"...<strong>_

"_**I told you Judai. You can't escape me". **A demonic possesses voice whispered to Judai mind._

_**To be continued (^^,'v)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me :<strong> I hope you love this.. it take me half for this... well, I proud about this chapter. Hope you love this~! Review if you want to suggest on my story or adopt this story after I finished this story.. hehehe~! Thanks for the support my story, I really didn't' except the people love this.. thanks for those pm's me .. (-,-)

**Helena :** for those review...

* * *

><p><strong>X3Angelwingz3X<strong> – thanks for the comment on my **deviant art**... weee~~!

**Pandora's-Wonderland** - well? Thanks I was inspire for your story... and I love the new chapter of you **paralyzed love**.. kyaaaa~! Thanks for review this and taking some time to read this crap story.

**BlueEyesVampireKnight** – hehehe~! I know, I'll try my best to finished this after this I will continued the deal or not deal with the devil... hehehe ***smiling and hugs you***

**Chrisandersenyuki**– thanks girl, now I'm inspire to write this again... girl~! You help me out... Thanks again~! You're such a good kind person...

**For those alert my story **

**-**** CrazySpiritFan = **thank you~! (^,^)

* * *

><p><strong>Helena: <strong>_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

**Me: **Well... next chapter will more awesome, you will out how will be the result of the story, hehehe... I told you guys it's a really short story... ***thumbs up***... Thanks for the review, it makes me inspire to wrote more and make it faster to write. Sorry for those errors words... now I'm going to sleep... **Zzzzzz**

**Helena: **...hmmmmm... just wait for next week... **ha~! ha~! ha~!..**


	4. Twisted Fate

**Me**: (O.o) ...**WOW~!** I don't know what can say about last chapter... **well...** **(-,-)** this is the end of my story. .. **Ooopss~!** Just Kidding... Don't mad at me,, _**ku~ku~ku~ **_... (^o^)

**Helena:** this is _**very shooooort story**_... ***Evil grinned***

**Me:** hope you love this chapter, revelation of the _**super star demon**_~! (_**Kyaaaa~!**__ I love you Jehu~_). **Hey hey~!** Don't be so excited~... I told you it's this story have only 5 chapters... you will found out very~ soon~. Please don't scold me already or else I won't update chapter 5!

**Helena:** Warning there's **so many death characters** on this chapter, a little **gore **or **blood **(Maybe a little?); I don't want to be evil... I'm a good person **(*,*)**, and there's some swearing words. Please if you're age 18 under I considerate please click the back bottom, and if you don't like the ending **don't review~!** I don't need your annoying reaction~! **(-,-)**...

**Me:** hope you guys love this~! I tried my best for this chapter and gift for the New Year countdown~! *****Happy New Year Guys~*** **(^,^'v)

**Helena**_**:**__ Don't you dare give her a bad comment or flammings on her precious fan fic in here_...And by the way guys~! There's only few character on here FIC...So it's really short story. You can adopt this after we've finished this fan fic. You will find out soon enough~! _***Evil grinned***_

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys love this~! ***Bow in Chibi's Mode***

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good **at **_**English writing**_** so **_**don't expect too much**_ and I'm _**not really good fluency English words, **_ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _**DO NOT READ**_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark spirit shipping**_ and mild _**YAOI**__..._ I guess? Most important its little _**mild gore, swearing,**__ lots of __**BLOODS!**_ And _**don't kill me or hate it...**_ X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (**Got it~!)**, others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~... _(But This is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_(Insert Play Bottom __**"Hysteria by The Muse"**__)_

**"STEP INTO THE SHADOWS" **by Heartless Princess

_..."Step into the shadows_

_Leave the light behind_

_Enter through the doorway_

_Hidden in your mind_

_Only a mortal_

_May pass through the portal_

_Let down your defenses_

_Just obey your senses_

_Look in my eyes_

_And hold my hand_

_Don't turn back now_

_Soon you will understand_

_You're under my control_

_So say goodbye to your soul_

_Don't fear the fall_

_Let go and end it all"..._

* * *

><p>A brunette boy walking on the hallway and then...<p>

"**Judai~! Help me**", Johan screaming for help.

"**Johan! ... **Where are you!", Judai running faster to just find his beloved friend Johan. He's running in the big hallway, every on the hall there's a different kind unique style door, a brunette tries open the of theses door.

"**Johan!**", He open the white door, but there's no one there. It's empty blank white room.

"**Johan!** Are you there!", Brunette open again another dark gold door. And again it's empty blank dark gold room.

"**Johan!** **God Dammit~!**... Where are you", he open again another red door but still no one there it's empty blank red room. It was a big maze on this hallway. He's getting annoyed and gives him more scared and frustrating, every minutes passed on, he was scared. He did really scared what will happened to his beloved friend, he didn't want to see his beloved friend are going die on the hand of this mysterious man killing his all love one's like his Parent's, Yubel, Jim, and Asuka. A few minutes he heard a bluenette boy.

"**Judai help me! ahhhhhhhhhHHHHhhh!**", Johan screaming for pain on his voice. Judai become alarmed for this, he didn't want Johan is going to die soon. He run and search from the voice screaming in pain.

"**Johan!**", the brunette boy running on the hallway, he didn't want to check these annoyed doors to just wasting his time, until he reached the end of the hallway... it was a familiar door , a large double deck golden white door.

"Dammit I know this door", the door how he met the dark bluenette boy with orange tealed eyes for the first time in the weird dream before Yubel wakes him up from nightmare.

"I have no choice", Judai kicks the double deck door with the loud _"Thud"._

"Jo-!", he stopped Seeing the dark bluenette boy in this room. It was a large room, the design it's like gothic era time, black, red and gold color. Everything it so damn beautiful views.

"_**Oh My~!.. Ju-Chan~... you're late... Come here. The dinner is ready**_", the dark bluenette boy seated on the luxurious dining table like king sized. The dark bluenette smile evilly and flash his glowing tealed orange eyes thru the deep chocolate brown eyes of little brunette boy.

'_w-what happened'_, Judai did move against his will. He walked toward dark bluenette haired and seat by beside him.

"_**I made this for you... you will truly love this Ju-Chan"**_, the dark bluenette haired spoke and open the silver cover over the plate. _**"I made this for you with my all my love my Ju-Chan~". **_The brunette boy looked at the plates and he got immediately stunned and freighting face expression from his sees.

"**AhhHHHhhhHHHH**", Judai scream all on his high pitch voice for seeing 5 head on the table plates meal. The First head is Yubel, Jim, Asuka, Mr. Samejima, Ryo, and lastly... Johan...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts"<strong>_

_Chapter 4 – Twisted Fate_

**(Judai P.O.V)**

"**AaaAhhhhHHHhhhhhh...**", I woke with open wide eyes and sweats on my whole face while I was scared shaking over all my body violently, shivering from cold and fear from the my worst nightmare I ever had. I don't want to see that again, I won't let happened to my dearest love one's specially my Johan.

"**Judai!**", I see Johan running towards to me and he give me a deadly hugged with a warm feeling from his body. He always helps me a lot when I needed someone there for me as always, But still... I'm scared

"Jo-Jo -han... i... Ha-had... t-the... w-wo-worst...n-n-ni-night-mare...i..i...I'm scared", I was cried on his right shoulder and shaking with showing fears all over my body.

"_**Shhh**_.. don't be scared... I'm here Judai. No one will hurt you. As long I'm here beside you, I will always protect you...", Johan brushing my back that tells me to calm down. Johan back away and hold my both cheeks seeing his most beautiful emerald eyes.

"Judai, Don't be afraid... I will do anything for you to help you and find this demon who trying to hurt you. I promise...", I can see his eyes with filled by concern, care and ..._**love?**_...

"Johan... I don't know what to do... if ever... bad happened to you... i...Sees you in that dream you were-", Johan kissed me... I was stunned and shocked but I closed my eyes, I feel calm and safe, all my negative emotion from me suddenly vanished with just simple kissed.

"Judai... i... really... love you... as much than my life. Please don't give up. We can win this fight and find out what demon wants you so badly", I just nodded still unable to talk because in my mind _**'Johan kissed me...even we're both male'**_... I blushed and hiding my red tomato face from him.

"Judai... I'll be back for few minutes... I'm sure you're hungry. Don't worry, I'll just go to the cafeteria to find some food for us", I was about auguring but my stomach become grumps hearing... _**'I'm hungry dude~'**_.

"O-okay~!... Hehehe... Please make it quick or else I'll eat myself", I'm just laughing and all my fears are gone away because of this man. Damn wait...

"Johan...", I was trying to asked him and tell him I love him too but he's not here anymore. I just sighed and looked around where I was laying.

"Wait a sec... where am i?", I looked my surrounding, it was...

"Hello there~ My son", Dad standing beside the door while his face was messed like he was crying all time.

"Oh~! I remember now", then I suddenly cried again, I remember Jim and Asuka are death now it because of me. I didn't do anything to save them from the hideous mysterious demon man.

"I'm... Sorry... ***sniff***...dad... It's my all fault ***sniff***...", I was about to say the truth about this demon who chasing me for whole time.

"Don't be Judai-san,, I know the real truth.. Don't blame yourself... Jim and Asuka know about your secret. You're secret about the demon chasing you. Right?", Dad said while he walked to my direction and seated beside my bed and tapped my head.

"h-how d-did you know?", I asked him with fear start me again.

"Don't be fear my son, I'm not mad at you because of this. Yubel called me before the incident. She asked me if ever happened to her that night, I'll take care her little brother. And is you Judai... Yes Judai-san, you and Yubel are going to my place but the demon stopped you on the highway. Jim and Asuka discover the way Yubel die, it is impossible human can do that to her body totally wrecked like that... it was inhuman job... Or I'll say demon job.", now I understand now so all this happened was.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know... this will be happened. If I know who is this...I'll be surrender myself to demon for reason no one will harmed anymore", I said with tears falling to my eyes.

"No Judai-san! Don't say that, all sacrifice your parents, your sister, Jim, and Asuka trying to protect you and save from the devil. There's no way we surrender you. You're the most innocent, caring, lovable child... and just to give up that hideous monster trying to claim your-", dad is about something important but we interrupted a man.

"Sir!, We have a big problem. There a fire on our head office and mob people becomes more dangerous. We need you help sir", a man asking help from my dad.

"Okay... let's go... Judai-san stays here and never leave here until I came back, Dr. Ryo will be taken care of you", he said and run to exited door. Now I'm alone again as always.

"hai~...", why people keeps me wait for the important information about me like Yubel.

"**Wait!.. Oh My God!** Dad will be next", I realized those face. The faces are going to die soon. Like Yubel on her face with absolutes worried and scare, like Asuka on the hospital the face was feared before I fall asleep after Rei incident and Jim reaction when I woke up from weird night last few days on this hospital.

"Oh my god... I have to warned my dad before the demon gets him", I stand up and going to exit door but someone closed it. There's a blow wind over all inside my room... a very cold wind...

"_**My Ju-Chan~... there's no to be worried... I'm still here...**_", A voice; A possessive voice that I don't want to hear anymore not all my life time. I managed to move and trying to open the door, I kicked and pushed hard the door with all strengths.

"_**My Ju-Chan~... Don't hurt yourself. I don't want to see bruised in all your sacred body... the body I want soooo~ badly... specially that I can hear your sweetest voice from my ears... now come with me... we are going to our home sweet home Ju-Chan~...**_", I heard he whispered to my left ear. I got scared already what he's trying to do with me, there's no hell I'm going with him. I have to fight him before he managed to hurt my love ones. I turned my face.

"_**Gotcha~**_", he was standing front of me while smiling evilly at me; I can sees his glowing orange tealed eyes thru my eyes. I was totally stunned; I can't move my whole body anymore like I was frosted ice.

"Well... no one does will interrupt this time, you're coming with me~~...", he held my right hand pushed on his body and he embrace me with tender touched over all my body. I can feel his icy cold hands from my back it gives me more intense...no... I won't lose again.

"**Judai!**", I heard someone screaming outside the door.

"**Judai...Open the door!**", it was Ryo screaming out from the outside door. I tried to spoke but no one words came from mouth.

"_**NaAaa-Ahhh~!... I won't lose you again my Ju-Chan~!,, you're coming with me!...**_", I can feel fear from him he opened something dark purple aura from the floor were standing.

'_Oh no~! This can't be good... Ryo help me'_, I was screaming to my head. I can't go with him; he killed all my love ones. I don't want to go with him. Ryo help me!

**BAAMM**

I turned my face to the sound, Ryo splash water toward us then the demon holding me was vanished with in second. I fall down to my knees on the floor. I was panting and shaking violent thru to my whole body. I was totally scared what if he succeeds to claim me.

"Judai... you're safe...", Ryo held my both shoulder I can sees his gray eyes with worried and concern .

"I...i...***pant*... **Ryo...i... ***pant***", I realized I was crying like a baby. Ryo hug me while brushing my back like trying to comfort to me and calm down. This is the worst bad happened to me, he almost got me... or maybe the worst ever **FEAR** I felt in my whole life... a fear losing myself to the real worlds.

"Judai... come... we have to go. And find a safe place for us..", I looked to Ryo.. For the first time, He just smiles at me. I just stared at shock.

"If you wondering why I'm smiling... it because of this", Ryo pick something from his pocket. It was little Red Diary.

"Wait...How did you", I asked him.

"I know this little red diary... is it? From my little brother right?", I just nodded to him.

"I'll explained later how I get this from you...but we have to move out from this place before the demon gets you again.", I stand up and we walked outside from this room. I can see all over place on this hospital was a bit messed. There's a lot patience in here are injured like they're being into **war zone** something. There's a woman crying into dead little kid, a man crying in pain, a man got lose his both legs, a little girl lose her both eyes cannot sees anymore and.. There's so many people on here are injured... I wonder what happened.

"Ryo?, w-what happened?", I asked him.

"Judai-San better you not to know... We have to go before-", before Ryo finished his words, someone screaming at us.

"That **demon kid**!... He's the one bring us to hell", a man screaming into bed while people turned and staring to us.

"I-if he... d-didn't was boy...o-on... this place... we never... experience l-li-like t-this", a woman shuttering while holding his little boy on his both arms trying protecting from us.

"He was the one who has a weird eye~! That boy was a cursed anyone near him is going to die", a woman screaming toward us, especially her pointing hand to me with treating on her face to me.

"**Get him!** And **killed him**~! Before **we die**", a crazy man while holding a stick running to us. Ryo pushed me away from him. Instead I, Ryo was the one stab thru his heart from the man holding stick.

"**UuuUhhhh!**", Ryo scream from the pain strike to his heart.

"**Ryo~!... nooooOoooo**", I run to him , i catch him falling back down and we both fall to the floor.

"**Ahhhhhh!**", a woman scream

"You Killed **Dr. Ryo!**", a little boy shout.

"Call the medics right now", a man shouts order to call help.

"I—didn't... m-mean... t-to-h-h-hurt Dr. R-Ryo", the man shaking while holding a bloody stick on his both hands.

"Ju-Judai... run... ***pant***...this place...i-is... ***cough*** n-not...Safe anymore... ***cough***...p-please t-take this... ***Coughing with blood***...if y-you ...h-ha-have t-time... ***heavily breath***...p-please... Read this...", Ryo gives me Sho diary to me then in one second he fall down like lifeless human being. I was stunned. This is 3rd time I see die someone front of me. ...Then

"**No**—this is not your fault... That kid pushed Ryo so that he can protect himself. Get him", a mob of people now staring me even people working from hospital staring me death treating thru their eyes and now people wants me die in this time. Then someone catch my right hand, I turned my face who holding my right hand... it was

"Johan...", I sees Johan holding my hand and trying get away from this place while mob people chasing us.

"Shhhh... we must run away from this place. This place are hell now, all people suddenly gone crazy, all people are fighting each other or more than killing each other you can say that..", I stared him while we running.

We managed to get outside from the hospital and mob people still chasing us, we run to the forest and trying to get away from them. We were running like a fox while chasing hungry dogs.

"Johan... leave me, I don't want to-"

"**Shut up Judai**. I don't want to leave you, I told you... I love you, I care all about you, I'm here to protect you, please don't say that", I just smile for this. Even I don't have family anymore, even people hate me, or maybe even there's a demon tries to get me.

Johan holding my hand and we hide to the under the big oak tree we hide ourselves from the under. I can see the people are there, 1 meter away from here.

"_**W-where's the boy!"**_, a man screaming.

"_**Look everywhere... We can't lose him**_", old man screaming.

"J-Johan...i...I'm scared", Johan hugged me tights, my face was on his bare chest, I can smell his wonderful scent and warm body I want it so badly.

"Let's go! Maybe he run to this direction", woman shout to the mob people.

We waited a few minutes to make sure no one's out there. But for me I was enjoying in this position, I wished we can stay together like this.

"Judai...Uhm... L-let's go. I think they're gone", I realized Johan was blushing and me I was enjoying myself cuddling session.

"I-I'm so sorry", I stand up and we got out from the under tree oak.

"Judai... I'm so sorry what happened to Dr. Ryo... Now What are we going to do now?", Johan asked me. We're walking into dark woods; I realized it was night fall. I stared to the starry night sky.

"Judai?", I looked back at him and then I said.

"We have to go see my dad and warn him, he's going to be next victim from the devil. I don't know what to do but I have to ask him who is this demon chasing me and kills my all love ones. I have to fight back right now before...", I bowed my head then..

"Before he tries to killed you Johan...I'm scared, if ever bad happened to you... i...", unexpected happened, Johan kissed me again. Then he back away,, left me a sweet tender kiss.

"Don't say that... we are both going to fight this demon together as one Judai... after this... can we go date?", I was stunned and blushing hell over my face.

"Johan~!, Stop pestering around... and.. yeah... sure after this", we walked back to the crash town again to find my dad and find answer.

"Judai?, you still got that...", Johan pointing a red little diary on my back pocket pants.

"Oh yeah~!, I've almost forget this..", I can sees still locked but there a little small letter on it with scat tape attached back of the diary, I think Ryo did this.

"Samejima got the key", I read it loudly.

"So that means the key holder was your dad... let's go and get the key", Johan said.

We running again and we stop corner dark woods. I can sees the street was messed it like war zone. There's a crying little girl finding his mommy, a man fighting his own wife on the street, a beggar man protecting himself from the group who tries to hurt him. The cars are on fire, all the shop are broken glass window, there's some people stealing things from the inside of these broken out shop.

"What happened?", I asked Johan.

"I heard there's a person who he said himself he was fortune teller, he tells everyone this night ... people on this town will be perished by the demons and devil realms, because there's a person who had a key power to opened the gates of underworld.. And after that he said to everyone ...everyone become panic , running away from this place... and the result is... **this**", now I understand

"It because me right...?", I asked him with guilty on my face.

"No...Judai,, you're not.. Don't forget I can see ghost and spirit too... or maybe I was the one", he's joking but for me is not.

"Johan... it's not time for joking time... let's go... I want to see dad right now", I ignore Johan this time... not what he said earlier. It because I know to myself it was the demon who causing this destruction, why he wants me so badly. Why... why? I'm just ordinary kid anyway.

We reached dad station away from the main door, we were hiding on the wall of shadow corner left street trying not to see us from the people insane, the place was wreck, over all part of the station are broke, broken window, broken chair's, paper all over the outside of the station, there's a little fire on the mountain of the tables with filled of books or records something. It was really disaster, really messed. We enter thru the back window it was wide open.

"Judai... Over there", Johan pointing the dark wood door when there's a name _**'Head office'**_

Before we reached the door someone screaming, there's someone on the hallway. We caught by the one of crazy man. But Johan pushed the door open and push me inside, I can see his face smiling and he said.

"I'll be okay. I have to get his attention...Take your time...", then run away from here and he whistled out loud thru the hall.

"**Over here freak!**", then I shut closed the door, I heard tapping foots and few minutes are gone. I sighed... _'Hope Johan will be okay'_, I walked thru the dark hallways and in the end I can see the name door

"Samejima Cook", so opened the door quietly. I was inside, looked around if there's anyone in this room, and then I heard.

"W-who's t-there!", rasping voice, the voice is from my dad. He was under the table.

"Dad is me!", I walked to him and hugged him tightly. I'm glad he was okay.

"W-why a-are you here Judai-san, I thought you and Ryo get you away from this place", I bowed my head.

"He's death dad, he tried to save me from the insane man who wants to killed me", I was crying now but Dad hold me hugged.

"shhh...don't cry.. Is not your fault.", dad trying comfort me, but I can't...

"No... it's my all fault, my real parents, Yubel, Jim, Asuka and Dr. Ryo are death now it because of me..", I shouting to my dad while tears falling down from my eyes.

"I guess... I have to tell you the truth Judai... the demon chased you his name was... **Asmodeus**", I shocked... and staring wide open eyes to my dad.

"**Asmodeus**...?", I heard this name long time ago but I can't remember.

"Yes... he's one of the seven princes of Hell...Judai...", I can see Dad telling the truth, so this is..

"**What!** **A real prince demon from hell?**", a face totally shocked...

"Not only that Judai... **Asmodeus** is the _demon of lust_ ...therefore he's responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. It is said that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. And he got the deal from your parents as his grant their wished...", Dad said with still shocked on my face. Dad suddenly picked up something from his inner pocket from his jacket uniform. It was...

"Judai, Here take the key,, all information about this **Asmodeus **inside the little red diary were you holding...", I nodded and take the key from his hand. I took the diary from my pocket and insert the key to the little padlock.

'_**Click'**_

I open slowly the little red diary, I gulped then... I read it with loud clearly voice came from mouth...

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 28,<strong>_

_My name is __**Sho Marufuji**__ and I am an academic course training students in journalism. My professor gives me a special project about Urban Legends anything about supernatural if I didn't get anytime soon, I surely I will not part from graduation ceremony from my school. So now I search on the internet about supernatural things then there's someone I meet on the website and he said._

"_Go to the old satellite city, and find the __**priestess **__and the __**devil hunter**__", after I read this I immediately go to the place and left note to my older brother __**Ryo**__._

_**Oct. 29,**_

_I meet this man and woman they're nice people and give me food and shelter. I told them I need a scoop for my project from school, and then they're already understood what I meant they willing to share their story._

_This man name __**Haou Yuki**__, he is a real devil hunter, he hunting the demons and supernatural things save from innocent people, but now he retired from his old job being devil hunter, he told me because he didn't want to put his family from the danger. And the woman her name is __**Maria Sakura Yuki**__, she was priestess before but now she's a simply woman with a happy family she had. After I asked them about their story, I noticed __**Maria Sakura **__will be giving birth on the 1__st__ week of November so I asked if I can stay longer to see their son, I learned they're got adopted daughter name __**Yubel**__ and she's got a weird eyes, one right is green and left is red, __**Haou**__ save her from the hungry demon when he was still devil hunter and he adopted her because her family are dies on the hand of devils. _

_**Oct. 30**_

_It was middle of the morning I was going to peep but I heard from living room there's a crying. I looked and hide from dark shadow hallway and I can see __**Maria Sakura **__was crying I learned from the truth about them. They got deal from a powerful demon that grant their wished. Now I understand, because they're cannot bear a child, so __**Haou**__ call a dark magic spell to call the god from underworld to help them. Then they meet this powerful demon,, named.._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Asmodeus<strong>", I looked to my dad, but dad just nodded it means I have to continued read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asmodeus<strong>__ was a one of the __**7 prince of hell**__ under control of __**Lucifer**__, the demon god king from underworld. __**Haou **__and __**Asmodeus**__ made a contract, __**Asmodeus**__ grant their wished and __**Asmodeus**__ never say anything to __**Haou**__ what is the price he will pay, and he only said to __**Haou... **_

'_You will find out soon after Maria Sakura__give birth the child'. And now __**Maria Sakura **__could tell __**Asmodeus **__wants their son and __**Haou**__ know what to do, He will defend protect his family and their future son from the prince demon._

_**Oct. 31,**_

_In the middle of the night it was __**11:58**__, I was seated on the waiting area and beside me was __**Yubel**__. She's a little bit scared something I asked her what's wrong but __**Yubel **__still silent and trying to calm down and few minutes the clock suddenly _

'_**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong'**_

_I looked at the clocked it was 12:00 midnight, I heard a crying baby from the Emergency room, it means __**Maria Sakura **__did it, and the baby was born in November 1. __**Yubel**__ and me going to see __**Maria Sakura **__room, she was happy and tired of her face while lying on the bed. I smiled for this and almost tears falling down from my eyes, the baby was most beautiful I ever see, he was way too innocent face, a super duper adorable cute baby can't describe how cute the baby and brown haired like his mother. Of course the baby is sleeping right now, too bad I want to see what he's color eyes is...if the baby had Haou golden eyes._

_**Maria Sakura **__asked me we better to go home and go back in the morning, I nodded and hold left hand of __**Yubel **__going to their home. A few miles __**Yubel **__suddenly stop walked, I asked her what's wrong and she said_

'_**We have to save them, or else Demon gets my little brother'**__, I was stunned and nodded going back to the hospital. A few meters away, we heard people screaming at the inside of the hospital are like something horrible happening. I asked Yubel stay there outside I'm going to save __**Maria**__, __**Haou a**__nd the __**new born baby**__. Then I meet __**Haou**__ on the hallway he asked me to go find __**Maria **__on her room and take away from this place as long as possible, he is going to face the powerful demon on the basement with his fellow hunters, trying to sealed the demon locked up for eternity._

_I run away from the hallway going to find and picked up __**Maria **__and __**her baby**__, I realized the ceiling was about collapsed over me and then I passed out from that. A few minutes' I woke up someone trying wake me up it was a nurse she said I have to go out, this place was dangerous, all the place are being killed by strange dark purple shadow, I nodded and left the nurse. The nurse trying help the survivor from the place I was laying._

_Outside from the hospital I can sees __**Yubel **__was walking out from the emergency exited and i follow her behind and tapped her right shoulder. __**Yubel **__turned her face front of me. She was crying, sniveling and holding __**Maria**__ and __**Haou**__ child. The baby was sleeping peacefully nothing compared his innocent face._

_I hugged __**Yubel **__and I asked her we have moved out this place, this place was dangerous for us. We walked and reach to the highest hill can sees the old satellite town. We just stared waiting for something and then unexpected happening. There's a light from the sky and starting glowing thru all the places, we're been blinded by light within seconds we tried opened our eyes and seeing all the place was vanished into ashes nothing left there, Only a big hole from the ground. I just bowed I know already all people are die on that light. I tapped __**Yubel**__ left shoulder I can sees __**Yubel **__trying not cry for seeing her both parent are die on that place were the light suddenly appeared._

_**"**__**Let's go Yubel we have to move out... we can't be sure if the demons are died or he's survived". **__We are going to my hometown where here I and Ryo living._

* * *

><p>I stop reading even there's a last page on the diary and tears fall down from my eyes.<p>

"Judai... I know... When you're a small baby and Yubel was a little child. Sho and Ryo takes care both of you. But one day Sho gone missing and never appeared after that until now." Dad just bows his head and feeling sad from the heroic Sho Marufuji who I meet last morning afternoon as floating head, I feel bad I hope I can say to him how I appreciate he did to us.

"H-how ***sniff***... I d-di-didn't know... a-about Dr. Ryo... If he-he w-was ***sniff***...The one w-who takes care to u-us", I asked dad still crying like a baby.

"Yubel run away and she take you from us after Sho had gone missing; she was blaming herself because of that. I think she didn't want us put any danger because of this hideous devil wants to get you. And now you know why we want protect you from this devil. Because Haou and Maria was our savior before and they're sacrificing their power to seal the devil, I know Haou was the one who summoned the powerful devil but I know there's someone deceiving him to open the underworld. Still don't know who that person is", dads said everything and now dad brush my tears away from eyes.

"Thanks dad for telling me everything now I know what to do... I have to stop this.", i hugged dad then suddenly.

'**BAMMM'**

"**Samejima I know your son is there! Open this darn door!**", a mob people earlier was now outside from his office trying to break the door.

"D-Dad... I'm scared...", dad stand up and he walked away from me, he pushed his desk and he knelled down and I realized there's a small door it was like secret passage.

"Judai you must go and meet me in the old giant oak tree. You can see that after you go out from the secret passage... Meet me over there... okay? I have to tell this idiot people about my son is not a bad kid", he kissed me from my forehead after that i jump in down to the secret passage.

"Good luck Judai... Wait me over there... okay?", before dad close the door I can sees his smiled, A really sad smile on his face. I was about telling something to him he closed immediately the secret passage door. I can hear the people trying asking my dad where am i. Now I am running from the dark whole hallway trying to find some light and get away from the dad place. I run and run until I cannot hear the angry people from the dad office place.

In the end of the hallway I can feel there's a small old metal door then I open up, I blinded from the light. It was fire on the forest, everything was hell fire.

"What happened... what the hell's going on here... is this hell"

* * *

><p><em>..."<em>_In a world of hate, there is so much lust.__  
><em>_In a world of lust, there is so much pain.__  
><em>_In a world of pain, there is so much fear__  
><em>_and here is where i stand"..._

"_**You're not going anywhere My Ju-Chan~... you're coming with me" , **_a demon possessed voice whispered to the ears from the small brunette boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Kyaaaaa~! ... _***running from the angry reader***_... help me Helena~! **(~.~)**

**Helena:** You must hide yourself... I'm not going to help you~! You give them **cliffhanger**~!

**Me:** Kyaaaaa~! Someone Help me! ***trying run away from the scene***

**Helena:** Next is the last chapter... **Yeah~!** ...This is going to be bad nasty evil ending... **Ku~ Ku~ Ku~ Ku~ (^o^).**..

**Me:** And for those review~! **(^o^)**

* * *

><p><strong>X3Angelwingz3X-<strong> yeah~... thanks for reading this... it makes me cry in happiness... And you got all new art on deviant art... Nice keep going~! I'm always watched you~ ***wink***

**blackywinks66 –** awwww~! That's soooo nice.. I love evil Johan too~! _Obviously._... nyaheheheh~ thanks you very much. You're my first review on my **fan fiction stories**. Thank everything~ ... I really do appreciate... ***bow***

**BlueEyesVampireKnight –** now you know the truth,, well.. I don't know if you did like it or not. Hope I didn't disappointed you... thanks as always~! **(^-^)**

**Pandora's-Wonderland –** WaaaAAAAaa~! You're such a nice person~! ***death hugging you***... waaahhhh~! Why you end my fave stories the paralyzed love... ***sniff***... Thanks for encouraging me~! Yeah you're right... IT'S A FAN FICTION~... _**ku~ku~ku~ **_*being pride from myself*

**Yami Miki** – awww~! Thanks a lot... I hope you got the message note from deviant art... hehehe... thanks for the offering, you're a nice wonderful person... ***sniff***... Why you people so nice to me.. WAAaaaaaa ***crying like baby* ** (T^T)

**Chrisandersenyuki – **oh god~! You're such a wonderful friend Kuala- Chan~! And thanks the updated the Hellish Chronicles... kyaaaa~! I love Jehu and Judai... and thanks great advice... Hope soooo. There's a sliver hope from me... _**Ku~ku~ku~**_ (^o^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Those Alert  Fave**_

-**Riku1095**

-**Jounouchi123**

~ _Thank you very much.. i really do appreciate... X'3_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I know guys you have a lot question for me, who is this well... You can Google "**Asmodeus**", but in my fan fic story I using him as image of **dark Johan** or **Jehu**... soooo~~~... hope you like this... and I hope I got original plot story, I don't want to heard someone, "**hey~! You stole my story**"... or "**non-original**" something like that...huhuhu... **(T-T)**

**Helena :** We will upload this maybe next week, Batchi quiet busy this past few day, many people ordering her special cake called "**upside down cake**"...

**Me:** sorry for the short story (or not), I've being little bit lazy to write and checking grammar, sorry for those wrong sentence and wrong spelling... okay~! Nobody is perfect! **(^.^)**

**Helena: **_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

/

\

/

'- while watching h t t p : / /w ww .y o u tube . com / watch ?v = aMn xKC57T8 **(I LOVE INVERSE SHIPPING)**


	5. Everlasting Love

**Me:** I know~... I know~... sorry guys if I didn't want you to wait so long~...i have some serious problems. So I hope you understand guys~...

**Helena:** Enough talking! Let's start the last chapter~! ***angry expression* (-,-)**

**Me:** Warning there's **so many death characters** on this chapter, a little **gore **or **blood **(Maybe a little?); I don't want to be evil... I'm a good person **(*,*)**, and there's some swearing words. Please if you're age 18 under I considerate please click the back bottom, and if you don't like the ending **don't review~!** I don't need your annoying reaction~!** (-,-)**...

**Helena:** ***sigh*...** ahem _**don't you dare gave her a bad comment or flammings on her precious fan fic in here**_**.**..Congrats~!... So this is it~ the last chapter~ (^v^)

**Me:** Sorry for few **mistakes** or **wrong spelling** on this chapter... I've being little bit lazy to write and checking grammar, sorry for those wrong sentence and wrong spelling again... okay~! Nobody is perfect! **(^.^)**

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys love this~! ***Bow in Chibi's Mode***

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good **at **_**English writing**_** so **_**don't expect too much**_ and I'm _**not really good fluency English words, **_ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _**DO NOT READ**_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark spirit shipping**_ and mild _**YAOI**__..._ I guess? Most important its little _**mild gore, swearing,**__ lots of __**BLOODS!**_ And _**don't kill me or hate it...**_ X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (**Got it~!)**, others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~... _(But this is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_(Insert Play Bottom __**"Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation"**__)_

**"THIEF IN THE NIGHT" by **Heartless Princess

_..."I can't control myself_

_Or stop the corruption_

_I've become the agent_

_Of my own destruction_

_I'll fight this demon_

_That possessed my soul_

_Hiding in my mind_

_Trying to take control_

_Breaking into my heart_

_Like a thief in the night_

_You entered my mind_

_Staying out of sight_

_No, this is wrong;_

_I can be strong_

_This can't be right_

_I have to fight!"..._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Left Eye Can Sees Ghosts"<strong>_

_Chapter 4 – Everlasting Love __ (The last Chapter)_

**(Judai P.O.V)**

I can sees everywhere is on fire... all over the place I was standing behind in the fountain when Johan shows me at the first place. I was still in the Crash town, everywhere are messed and disaster... it was hell disaster like more than the last I saw this town earlier. I looked around trying to search **big old oak tree** like dad said before.

"w-where is it?", I walked around in this plaza trying to search **Oak** **Tree, **dad said to me.. .i stop and I can see in far away from this place that large old oak tree is behind the black forest. I gulped.

"Did dad wants me to go there", I was about going to that direction... it's not far away from here plaza, it was 5 meters away from here. In last minute I was about to go out from the plaza...

"**Hey! That freak kid... over there! Get him!"**, I turned my face , it's was mob people again, the ones who chasing me all the time. I run of course, I don't want caught by them. I want to live. I want to see Johan and Dad... I want to live peacefully that never ever happens since I was born, always peoples hates me and chasing for no reason. I'm tired of this... I'm just wanted to live and enjoy my life as teenage kid... a normal teenage kid.

But **someone** pinned me down. I realized there's a big muscular man who pinned my back and my half right face was on the ground.

"**AAAaaahhhhh! Let me go!**", I tried to struggles to get away from him.

***SMACK***

I can feel pain and hot on my left cheeks, the man smacks my left check deadly hard on me.

***SMACK***

"**Ahhhhhhhhh**", I screamed again he punches me again and again within 5 times stronger than last smack on my left cheeks and whole my body gets hurt a lot... I get fuzzy on my head and my whole body become so numb...there's no hope for me and this time I'm going to die.

"You're not going anywhere **Demon Kid!**", a woman scream, the **MOB People **on this town are around me like a circle form.

"You're going to pay what you done in this town we loved! **Demon kid**!", a closed my both eyes and waiting for the pain and suffer from them and what they're trying to killed me on their lethal weapon.

I wait... wait... but no pain... no... Nothing...

There's no one coming from them... instead...

"**Aaahhhhhh! My Arms!**", I heard the man scream in pain who pinned me down and the who bullying me instead he get away from me. I looked at him he was laying on the ground screaming on pain, I can his both arms are gone and torn apart from his body and I was...

"**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**", a woman torn apart her both legs from her body from behind me, she screaming in pain..

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh! Run from the demon kid! He's the one-**", a young man age with me, he's head was cut off from his body. I just stared and stunned. I realized into my left eye... I can see dark purple aura on them...and also I can feel a massive evil presence on this place where I was. I just sit on the ground watching those poor **Mob People** trying get away from me.

"_**You're All going to punished for hurting what it's mine HUMANS~!"**_, I heard a massive evil possessed voice around the place. A very familiar voice that I don't ever want to heard it again.

"**Ahhhhh! A REAL DEMON~!**", a cried woman screaming pointing to the shadow purple smoke, forming into human form.

"**Let's get away-**", an old man scream trying to get away from the massive dark purple aura around us. I was stunned and looking to the shadow form... a few minutes...the shadow blast...

"**DIE!**", I can sees him now. There's no doubt it... the dark blue haired, a demonic evil tealed orange eyes and wearing bondage suited with leather strap belts on his attire and both arms like before I see him from my bedroom last night.

Yes...

He was standing front of me it's like he was protecting me from them.

**AHHHHHHHHHH...**

Everyone screaming...

"**Why I can't move-",** a man scream then the dark purple shadow run towards to him and within second he was explode over all the place like human bomb explode and massive disgusting his internal organs are spread over all place I was seated and all the blood of the mob people are spread in overall place... exempt where I was seated.

**AAhhhhHhhhhhhhh...**

A woman scream... she was turning apart of her half body between her arms and legs are attached by dark purple shadow...within second she was torn in 2 half's.

**AaaaaaAAaaaaaahhhhhhh...**

A child was floating on the dark red sky with surrounding by dark purple shadow...

"**Please help me! Mom! Dad!", **the dark purple shadow suddenly gone from him. He was falling from the sky within 30 feets away from the ground... then he meet the ground with open broken half of his brain skull... Smash on his overall little kid face.

Everyone is in pain, fear, and suffers... a pain given from this devil...I'm still seated on the ground and watching them die on the hands of the demon prince from underworld...

All over the place was bloody murder as hell... but this devil...no **Asmodeus **is enjoying himself killing the poor Mob People on this town, while me I'm just watching them and there's nothing I can do for them.

The people in this town are dying because of him. No! because of **ME**...

"**Oh god~**", I turned away my face from the murderer scene... I can't take it much longer... while **Asmodeus **was laughing evilly at the poor people, screaming for help, mercy on them, making wish to stop this tragic happening and hoping on them is over.

I was crying... crying silently on myself...there's no way I can't get away from this devil...all my hope is gone...

No one will save me... anyone... is dying because of me...

I was going to give up.

"_**Judai... i... really... love you... as much than my life. Please don't give up**_", I remember Johan said to me... those wonderful words... that makes me keep going...

I have to fight... this time... I'm not... going to... give up... for _**Johan**_...

I tried my best to forget all my fears, guilt, sadness, frustration, and all negative emotion over all my heart. I stand up and picked up the large metal baseball bat beside me on the ground from the mob people, their lethal weapon using against me.

**Asmodeus **isstill attention to the mob people on this town. I held my hands holding tightly on the metal baseball bat...all my strengths forming and focused into both my hands... I held my breath so hard... so really hard. As much giving my all power into just one blow...then

***BAMMMM***

I smacked on his head, really hard... the sound of the cracking bones from his head, the sound from the dark blue haired demon... all the dark purple shadow suddenly stopped and vanished into thin air...

I was panting while shaking on all over my whole body... because this is my first time I tried to hurt a person...or I did really killed **him**?... He was lying on the ground...still not moving... without second... I run away from him... away from the bloody place...

I didn't dare turned around to sees the place where was the bloody murderer place... I'm not stupid... because I know the demon is immortal...

I run... run... run...

Run as forever... I don't want to sees him... not my entire life...

Running... running away from this sick place... my vision becoming blurred... I realized... I was about to fall down on the ground...i closed my eyes... my whole body is tired for whole time hell day. I wished this day had finished and make a new day for tomorrow new life again.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Judai!"...<strong>_

I think someone's calling me...

"_**Judai!... Come one!"**_ , I heard... someone person calling my name... in desperately.

It was... Johan screaming my name!...

"_**Judai... Please!... Wake up!... Don't leave me**_", I shot open my eyes quickly... then without thinking... I hugged Johan soooo tightly...that I can break his ribs already.

"_**Shhhh.**_.. Judai... I'm here... Don't cry...", I was Crying Out Loud on his right shoulder.

"Johan... they're death... ***sniff***... they are die...***sniff***...because of me ***sniff***", I was crying like a baby.

"Judai... _**Shhhh**_... Please... don't cry... I'm sorry if I didn't come earlier... the mob people locked me inside the storage room of your dad office.", I looked to Johan face... I can sees he's hurt... I think the people didn't not only they lock him in the room, maybe they're tried to force him to talk where I am...

"Johan, Are you alright?", I asked him while i trying to sees if there's any wound on him.

"Don't worry Judai...I'm fine, how about you...i know you're not feeling okay. But...we have to move out from here", I just nodded and stand up... we walked from the main streets while some houses are still on fire.

"Where are we going now? Where's your dad Judai?", I stared at him and sighed,

"We are going to old oak tree over there and that place where we supposed to meet my dad", I was pointing over there where the direction should be.

"Okay... I know that place... It was scared tree and it's like guardian of the black forest", I looked at him with question on my face.

"That's what Dr. Ryo said... He said the tree was planted by priestess name Maria Sakura", I stared him with my open wide eyes.

"My mom~?", I murmured.

"Judai, what... you mean... you're son of highest priestess and save the crash town from the demon's realms", Johan was staring me with shocked on his face. I'm just nodded him.

"That's great! You can used anything exorcism thing?", I shook my head with my sad on my face.

"**Oww~!** I'm... sorry...", after that we walked thru woods forest towards to the oak tree. While we walking, I did tell him everything about Sho little diary, everything about my past were I was new born baby.

We about to reach the oak tree...4 meters away from here, suddenly I feel weird presence around my whole body... even my soul can rip out from my body about that feeling. It's like fear... before the...

"Judai?, I know you felt that too right?...i can tell there's someone going to our direction", I held my hand to Johan right arm.

"J-Johan...he-he's...h-here... I'm scared", I was shaking again... I know I did something bad on **him.**.. I think he was going revenge on me what I did to him last time.

"Don't worry Judai... I'm here... Stay with me", I nodded...after that...

A powerful wind blow around us, I tried hold Johan right arm so hard... I'm scared from losing him... I don't want to be alone...

"", A powerful screech scream that can hurt your both ear drums. Without second I broke apart from him against my will... Johan was dragging by powerful wind around him... I tried to catch him but the winds are more intense than earlier...

"**Judai~!",** now he's gone from the dark woods forest dragging by crazy wind...

"**Oh no~!", **I knelled down and I realized...

"**Asmodeus **taken him away from me", I was about cry again but I tried to stop and stand up straight...

"I'm going to **save you**", without doubt I run away from the scared tree oak were supposed I meet my dad over there. I don't want let Johan die on the hands of the bitch demon... there's no turning back and running away from **him**... this time I'm going to be brave and fight him... I must save Johan... I'm doing this because I love Johan...

"Sorry dad... but I have to first save **Johan**", I run toward to downtown. Even I don't know where I'm going to, but I can feel evil presence where Johan dragging away. I follow my instinct...

* * *

><p>I run... run... Run... left... right... and right... I stop and ended on this long unfamiliar street... I don't where I am...<p>

I just walked right now... and looking something around me on this street, it's like nobody living in here... even I was still on the Crash Town...

I looked the street name was...

"Sunrise Street", it's far away from the plaza... I keep walked while looking on those houses, the house are shut it closed even there's no living out here. I wonder why people didn't live in here.

I'm just keeping going... And something catches my attention...i looked forward... it was...

"An **old mansion house**?", I was standing front of the big old English Mansion. Dirty Gray White Color and the design is Gothic Era Time... and very creepy hunted mansion it's like horror movies on the TV show.

"I didn't know Crash town had a haunted house. No one mention it", of course silly of me even I was too scared to move, and I bit lips really hard and trying to be brave boy... I really don't have choice either Johan is great danger or the demon will get me before I save Johan from him.

"Here goes nothing", I climb over the edge stone wall because the gate was locked shut down and impossible to open with my own strength... I not superman right... so I jumped in and enter the garden of the mansion. The garden was cleaned and beautiful... there's a lot flowers in here and still alive... I walked thru garden area heading to main door.

"What? **Blue Rose**... that's impossible", I mumble then I feel constrict to my heart, a felling someone in great danger. I ignored what surroundings things over me. I quickly run and enter the mansion. I'm not surely if I can open the main door or I just go thru the windows. I know its sound stupid but I know he's waiting for me. I know this devil was waiting for me to save my friend... or a **lover**?

So I don't have a choice... I'm going to fall his surprised trap from him but I'm going to fight him even my life will be cost, I don't want to runaway anymore from him. Never! I want to save everyone from him...

Also my love... Johan Andersen

"This is it!", I was standing the main door, I was about to touched the doorknob but suddenly open itself with slowly motion can hear all the creak sounds from the main door. I gulped and I can feel evil presence from the inside and a very cold blow wind to my face. I was about to walk away but I shook my head fighting my fears.

I enter the house, I was in hallway... the place was...

"Clean?", it was clean, neat, and very nice place. It was not like hunted house anymore in here inside mansion I keep going forward while looked my surrounding all the display was familiar to me. There's a big stairway front of me I climbed up to the second floor. Every step on the stair... my heart beat is getting fast as ever I had. I was nervous, scared and...very fear at the moment.

After minute I was end of the stairway. I look up straight to my direction it was a double deck door...with color design was golden white door...

"Don't tell me... nightmare again~?", I was just staring at the double deck door at least a few minutes stared. I kicked the door wide open with my determination and courage on my face. I have to save him no matter what.

I was stunned...

"**No...Johan!**", I run to Johan. He was lying on the floor with lifeless body.

"**Johan! Wake up!**", I checked his pulsed still not responding me, I was scared... and freaking out... I don't want to lose him... I don't want to... I don't want be alone for my whole life..

"Johan... Please... wake up... ***sniff***...don't leave... ***sniff***...me...", I was crying on him while my tears falling down on his angelic face,

"It's my fault... ***sniff*** ...I'm so sorry... for...everything... ***sniff* **it's my fault**... **to drag... you here...please Johan...***sniff* **... come back to me...please...don't leave me alone!...", I was now crying out loud, crying on his lifeless body... I was too late to save him...

"Please Johan... I want to say this word... ***sniff*** ... **I love you**...", now I was crying like a baby...there's no hope for me... Everything is gone...all my love ones are gone...even my first love... are gone too... now what I'm going to do...

"_**You know~ I was waiting for you to say those words for me~...**_", I stand up straight and looking around my place... waiting someone to.

"_**Like I said... I've always watching you... I'm here to protect you from the humans trying to hurt you... I'm your savior... I'm your white knight shinning armor... I'm always here beside you... all I need is waiting and listen those words for me",**_ I looked around trying search those voice echo from the room...the voice of demonic possessed

"**Where are you!... Show yourself..."**, I'm ready to killed him with my bear hands.

"_**Oh Juu-chan~~~... I'm here**_", I looked to Johan body... he was now seated on the ground with seductive pose... he is now... alive...

"H-How dare you! What did you do to him!", I scream at him and walk backward away from him. I was still scared even... he just stared at me...

"_**Don't you realize? Johan and I are the same? You didn't notice. We are equally the same features... Johan is me and me is Johan... Juu-chan~?**_ ", he just crooked his head with grinds on his face.

"**No!** Where's Johan! You hide him somewhere else from me! You know I love him!", I was screaming at him while I'm still walked backwards waiting to feel back door to touched so I can escaped...

"_**Don't you dare to runaway Juu-chan~ this time..**_", before I was about to run away from him going to exited door.

**BAAAAMMMMM**

**BAAAAMMMMM**

**BAAAAMMMMM**

I shut my eyes to heard noisy sound of the bullet inside the room...

**BAAAAMMMMM**

**BAAAAMMMMM**

**BAAAAMMMMM**

**BAAAAMMMMM**

It's like endless bullet sound... I was shaking from fear... and waiting someone helped me. Within minute someone hug me... it was my...

"**Dad~!**", I hug him back and I'm so glad he was on time to save me from the crazy devil.

"Judai... I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you're gone, I'm sorry if I leave you alone"... I shook my head and smile at him.

"H-How d-did y-you know I'm here?", dad smile and a young blacknette boy walked beside me.

"Oh Misawa~", the young man was Misawa while holding a red little diary. It was Sho journal...

"If you want to ask me how I get this...you see, I see you in the dark woods screaming name Johan... and you just running to the downtown... you left this diary on the ground.. I was going to follow you... you're dad stop me and we've follow you way to here... Thanks god~! We we've got in time... if you want to know about Johan Andersen... read the last page...", I'm just nodded and took diary from him.

* * *

><p><em>October 31,<em>

_It almost 3 years after the incident of Yuki Family and Satellite Town... I was about to buy some gift for Judai because tomorrow his 3__rd__ birthday, But today I got bad luck._

_Today is Octobers 31 and the Time is 5:50 pm_

_My car got flat tires on this unfamiliar railroad, I'm stuck in here but in far away, I can see weird hunted house and still there's a light on the inside. I looked on the sky, the clouds are black and it's about to rain, I can feel the tiny rain drops on my face. So I run and going to inside the scary old mansion._

_Before I knocked the double deck main door on this mansion, someone open it from the inside._

_And I meet him... his name was..._

_**Johan Andersen**__... he was kind, happy, clumsy, open minded person and definitely super handsome boy with his beautiful emerald green eyes and wearing white frilly long sleeve with dark blue pants and brown boots. He gave me a food and shelter while raining outside of the mansion. He offered me stay one night on his mansion so I'm gladly to accept his offered._

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:30pm<strong>_

_I just woke from my worst nightmare, I see myself in that dream, and my body tearing apart from this monster. So I stand up from away my bed and fixed myself, I have to go home now. This place gives me creeps on my back. I think someone's watching me._

_I search the owner of this mansion, while i walking into dark hallway... there's a lot of decorated blank painting portrait on the wall. I wonder why there's no draw on this painting frame. I sees far away from here, there's a light from the room it was dining area where I and Johan eating dinner together last time before I go to guestroom on this mansion. So I enter the room._

"_**So you're awake human~",**__ I heard a voice... a bored tone and very dark evil possessed voice. I recognized him already._

"_**Johan is that you?",**__ I stared him with my wide open eyes seeing him in different version on him... he was now dark blue haired, pale skin, wearing a unfamiliar suits with strap belts on his attire and also his both arm, and he's eyes now evilly glowing tealed orange eyes. I gulped for seeing his true form...or maybe I never I awake from my nightmare._

"_**You're not dreaming human... and sit here, let's talk about business**__", he just spoke not caring to see me and he pointed to available seat. The table was empty only candle light on this table..._

"_What business... who are you...is that real you Johan?", I asked him with still shocked on my face._

"_**Let's go this straight human... I don't care about you but I want you to bring Judai from me... but if you didn't do it... you're life, friends, lovers and family will be cost**__", I slammed the table heard a loud with __**'THUD'**_

"_**No way!... You the hell fuck are you!**__", I glared him but he just laughing at me. I raise my left eye brow questioning why he just laughing all._

"_**So~! This is you decision human...i give you within 30 minutes to run for your life...**__ ", I gulped and waiting his last words for me and ready to run away from this scary place._

"_**If I catch you...you will taste my vengeance from me...for being taken away my Ju-Chan and locked me up for over 3 years on that place where the devil hunter and priestess locked me...but thanks my mighty power I manage to break the sealed and free at last...but the problem is...You and other human loves my Juu-chan!... I want my Ju-Chan~... I'll make sure you and others will be die on my hands so that**__** I'll be the only one thing my Juu-Chan in his mind, his thoughts, his actions, his love …EVERYTHING!**__", he screaming and laughing like mad man._

"_You're sick! You're out of mind... why you so obsessed with Judai...", I asked him still shivering by fear from him seeing his dark purple aura around him._

"_**Because I love him from the start!..."**__, he scream with blast blow wind through to the place...i can feel cold wind are circling through my whole body._

"_Don't tell me...from the start you planned this", now he just staring me with his evil look on his face._

"_**Yes... The devil hunter and priestess didn't know they can bear a child... I'm just fooled them, thinking they're cant... Human are easy to manipulate for their desire and needs... HAHAHAHAHA! Now run! Before I killed you!",**__ I run away from him...away from this place. I have to tell everything to Judai, Yubel, and my big brother. This devil is gone insane...he will do everything to just get Judai._

_I runaway... away from the haunted mansion... I was running with my all strength. Don't know what to do. I know it's useless to hide and run from him,, he was powerful demon...and I thinking how I managed to tell everything I know about this devil... so looked around me and seated by under tree.. I took my favorite pen and my only journal diary always beside me in my secret pocket. I write everything within less than 15mintues, thanks to my writing skilled I managed to write quickly..._

_I know Judai, Ryo, Yubel and other knows about me... I'm pretty sure you were reading my journal and also I'm death... i hope you guys read this... and I'm very sorry If i can't protect you Judai from him. I wished I can sees you growing up like a normal teenage boy with having friends beside you... sorry Judai... I love you as much as my life... always remember, your parents love you and please I know you can do it and fight this demon name __**Asmodeus**__... this is goodbye Judai..._

* * *

><p>I put down the dairy on my laps... while falling tears down to my both cheeks..<p>

"***sniff***... Uncle Sho...he did this for warn me... I hope... ***sniff*",** I cried and brushing my arms to wipe all my tears away from cheeks... everyone loves me... they're tried to protect me and save me from the devil.

"Judai-San... don't cry...I'm still here", I looked to dad eyes With love and caring. I nodded.

"Let's go...", we about to walked out from this room suddenly Misawa stop from behind us.

"**Judai! Mr. Chairman! RUN!**", without asking we run... I can feel evil presence from the back... I didn't dare to look back... I know Jo... no **Asmodeus**... was about to kill us... or my love ones not me.

We were about to reached the main door... but the door suddenly shut closed... We tried to open but doesn't work it's like from the outside is blocking.

"What are we going to do dad...I'm scared...", I looked my dad while Misawa tried analyzed how we managed to escaped from here.

"Judai... can you please do favor for me...you see that small window is open... please go out...and never ever come back here...Now go", dad grab my right arm and he pushed me into small window open and he shut it closed after I was outside sit on the ground.

"**Judai run!",** I can hear Dad and Misawa was fighting over the demon and there's a sound of bullets...even the window is tainted can't able to see inside the mansion. I run... run again... I'm so tired of this... why people keeps me help me out and protect me...I'm just worthless kid...not able to fight back...now I'm totally alone... no one's there for me...even **my family**... **my sister**... **my new family**. And **my first love**... was **him**... **He** tricked me... all the time I've been **him**... was **HIM!...**

* * *

><p>With hours running away from the Crash town place... I didn't dare to looked back...I'm just keep going forward...even i don't know where I'm going...where I should go to... where I supposed to go now... I'm homeless person now... there's no place to go home for me this time.<p>

I stopped running. I was standing in the sidewalk of the long railed road. I managed to get out from dark forest where I was running all the way down here...

I looked left...and then right...where should I go...then without noticing...there's a coming a big transportation bus... I can see is coming from here... then it stopped front of me... I looked the bus, it was cute... a big white painted color the bus and there's a Sakura Cherry Blossom design on this bus... then the door suddenly open front of me.

"_**Hey~ kid...do you need a ride?"**_, I just stared at him...without thinking second.. I nodded and hoop on inside the bus... the bus driver is too familiar to me...but I didn't take long to look at him... right now with my massive situation and tired over all my body is gone to zero gravity... So I didn't looked around, I'm just go to straight and seated from the very back of this bus with no one's seated.

I sat beside the right window... and just staring the dark wood and shinning full moon on the midnight sky... there's something I forget... a very important... today is November 1...it was my...

"Happy birthday to me...", I just cried silent trying not burst to tears again... this is my worst birthday I had.. Everyone had died before my birthday...

While I'm busying myself crying... the bus stopped, and there's a new passenger on the bus...but I didn't dare too look this person... I was busy to think what I'm going to do now...

Then the buss starts to move again to the railroad endless... now I'm looking at window ...the sky was empty only has... moon...

"_Bloody red moon?_", I stared and brush my eyes maybe I was imagining.

There's someone seated beside me and cold hand snuggles my both shoulder...

"_**Juu-Chan~... we are going to home now...I'm pretty sure you're tired already playing our games all this years. Don't worries I'm surely you will love to your new home"**_, I looked to my left... He was beside me while cuddling over all my body.

"_**Okay! We were about to enter Hell on this rate... Enjoy the rides my beloved passenger's**_.", the bus driver announced. I looked at him... It was... Fubuki where I meet him in the dream world... I can sees passenger was... Rei... Yubel... Jim... Asuka... Dad... and everyone people in the Crash town are here...

"n-no...way...w-why...t-they're...h-here~!", I asked him. He just smiled while brushes my bangs on my forehead.

"_**Like I said we are going to home now Juu-chan~...you're not going anywhere this time... you're coming with me...you're mine Juu-Chan~",**_ now I lose my hope...there's no way I can't get away from him.. He just was cuddling my whole upper body. I'm just crying...crying miserable... I was captured by this powerful demon...

"_**I love you Juu-chan and my real name is Jehu... I'm your eternal lover Juu-Chan~"**_, he whispered to my left ear and he just kissed my left cheeks then he smells my right neck and licked it...

"_**Sleep well Juu-Chan~"**_, after that my vision become blurred and i passed out. The only one on my mind is...

"_I'm sorry everyone'..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>..."You're lying spread-eagle on <strong>__**the bed**__**,**_

_**naked and vulnerable to my every touch.**_

_**Your wrists and ankles are firmly bound,**_

_**this is a game we enjoy **__**playing**__** very much.**_

_**Tonight **__**you will**__** be my submissive slave,**_

_**willingly obeying my every sexual command.**_

_**Your naked body I can do with as I please,**_

_**your final release will come at my demand.**_

_**I'll cover your eyes with a silk blindfold,**_

_**leaving your vision completely obscured.**_

_**The erotic sensations you'll experience tonight,**_

_**will be like nothing you've ever endured.**_

_**I'll tease you with light sensual caresses,**_

_**using the soft petals of a delicate rose.**_

_**I'll trail it over every inch of your body,**_

_**from your head right down to your toes.**_

_**I'll leave you begging for final release,**_

_**your body trembling in urgent yearning.**_

_**Do not despair my handsome love slave,**_

_**I will gladly quench your fierce burning"...**_

"_At last I have you now...Juu-chan~~**"**_, a demon possessed voice whispered while Judai sleeping on his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> **Kyaaaaaa~!** **(0.0)** At last I finished it... let's celebrate...~! ***smack*** Hey~! What the hell's wrong with you! **(oO.)**

**Helena:** For killing long wait for the poor reader for this~! **(=,=) *angry face***

**Me:** I had many reason okay~! ***ahem***

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**–Writers block

**2****nd** – Addicted to Art works (or sketch draw)

**3rd ** – I got new hobbies~

**4****th**– got long time for work job (**Geezzz~! **If you know how hard to be **pastier chef**)

**5****th**– **Uhm?** ... Should I tell? You see last January 3 got springer my left hand...but now it's okay

**Helena:** ***AHEM~*** The reviewers?... **(-,-)**

**Me:** Okay~ **(-,-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chrisandersenyuki -<strong> thanks this woman~! One of my idols in this fanfic~... **x'3 **thanks for advice and support me as always~ ***blow kiss***

**X3Angelwingz3X** – Oh Thanks sooooooooo much~! I got so many thanks this girl on **deviant art**...tnx a lot~ **(^o^)**

**Yami Miki** – This man~! **He's awesome ever!** And a very kind nice person I tell you guys... he helps me a lot... Thanks so much~! (Hope you got my file on **Skype**~)

**Pandora's-Wonderland** – This girl is one of nicest person on fanfictio0n site... thanks a lot for the helps...~! **God~!** I love you girl as true friend!

**BlueEyesVampireKnight - **This girl never ever she leaves me... thanks a lot~! you know what i mean... **=3**

* * *

><p><strong>*For Those People Alert  Fave My Stories***

- **Blades of Silver**

- **LastLivingVampire**

- **Riku1095**

- **CrazySpiritFan**

- **Jounouchi123**

- **Risa Andersen Yuki**

- **Ronriou**

- _**Thank you very much~ (^o^'v)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Helena: <strong>_**Ahem**_**?** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!** ...**_***death glares***_

**Me: **if you want the **sequel? **... You can adopt it... **its free~ (^o^)**... I have to write my first fanfic... **"Deal or not Deal with the devil"**. _**Okay...**_ inform me if you want to write the sequel on this fic...**(by the way the last poem is what's Jehu going to do poor Judai..hope you like it~)**

**Helena / Me:** Thanks everything~! See yah on the other **fanfics~! *crying in happiness***

/

\

/

\ **"The theme song of the My Left Eye Can Sees Ghost" (I called it "Beloved-shipping".. idea from **BleedingStrawberries**)  
><strong>

' - - **http : / / w w w. you tube. Com / watch? v = e ZjT0vAj6H8&feature = related**


End file.
